Kiero gritar que te amo
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: ESTA NOCHE TODO JAPON SE BAÑARA EN SANGRE EPISODIO FINAL. kaixtakao. autor: suchan Ivanov. dedicado a Kaira
1. Capitulo 1: Kiero gritar que te amo

Kiero gritar te amo…..kaixtakao

Hola solo les kiero decir ke este anime no me pertesese y lo demás espero ke lo disfruten es un takaxkai espero ke lo disfruten dedicado a mi hermano Alan y a mi kerida amiga Kaira-sama

En un departamento se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente de 18 años sentado en uno de los sofás de akel lugar, solo pensaba en esos ojos azules ke desde hace varios años ke lo habían conkistado pero el nunca se había atrevido a confesarlo, el sabia perfectamente ke desde ke se había alejado de el era mas frió y mas rudo con todos. El teléfono del chico de ojos rubís sonó y el joven de una forma muy maleducada contesto.

Conversación telefónica:

Kai: hola

¿: Hola, mmmmm no se me ocurre algo inteligente ke decirte – la voz se oía muy apenada y a la vez muy nerviosa-

Kai cuando escucho la voz de kien se trataba le dio mucha alegría, al mismo tiempo su cara se puso muy roja.

Takao: me has preocupado mucho hace días ke no te veo y debo confesar ke esos gritos tuyos y esas miradas de frialdad te hacen especial….todos te extrañamos mucho pero keria decirte…..

Kai: vamos habla.

Takao: hice algo malo….

Kai: mmmm (me ha preguntado ke si a hecho algo mala, mi respuesta seria si has cometido el peor crimen de tu infame vida….has conquistado al chico mas frió según tu, ahora me preguntas ke si has hecho algo malo…..yo no soy capaz de contestar tu pregunta….el solo hecho de escuchar tu voz me eriza la piel, y la voz se me corta. Takao me gustaría mucho decirte lo ke has hecho pero como podría)

Takao: hola….hola…..kai….

Kai: ke kieres.

Takao: te he preguntado si he hecho algo malo, para ke te ofendas desde hace varios días estas muy molesto conmigo…..dime tu respuesta.

Kai: mmmm (ke podría hacer, tu nunca me aceptarías)

Takao: creo ke todavía sigues molesto……ya no te molestare mas….sayonara….

Kai seguía sujetando el teléfono, después colgó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación recostarse. Desde otro lado de la ciudad en una casa se encontraba muy pensativo en su recamara, el chico estaba tan atraído en sus pensamientos ke no se dio cuenta de ke alguien lo observaba desde hace varios minutos.

El moreno volteo a la puerta y vio a tala kien no había dejado de verlo.

Tala: asta ke por fin te has decidido a verme….

Takao: tu….ke haces maldito Tala……

Tala: pues la verdad keria verte, pero también tu hermano me dijo ke te kuirada.

Takao: mierda…..hitoshi ya soy mayor de edad no necesito ke este sujeto me cuide – dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos-

Tala: te aseguro ke el lo sabe a la perfección…..pero yo keria cuidar de ti, no me gusto la idea de ke hitoshi se fuera a un viaje de negocios dejándote solo en esta casa tan sola.

Takao: y tu muy protector has venido a "cuidarme"

Tala: vamos, dejémonos de tonterías, no me digas ke no te gusto.

Takao: no me digas ke me sonrojo por tu presencia – dijo con una voz muy decidida-

Tala: vamos taka-chan no me negaras….

Takao: te lo he dicho muchas veces yo no estoy interesado en ti.

Tala: a puesto ke desearías ke te hiciera mió.

Takao: no digas estupideces…. Compermiso me voy a duchar…..ni se te ocurra espiarme – dijo señalándolo-

El moreno Salía de esa habitación rumbo al baño con una toalla en la mano, desde otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de ojos carmín ke se encontraba uno de los sofás de su sala, recostado, el televisor se encontraba prendido pero al parecer no le tomaba mucha importancia, no asía mas ke fingir ke veía el televisor para ke su mente no pensara en esa persona.

Kai: maldita por keria pasa de kanal – dijo mientras le pegaba al control de la Tv.- yuki: ke nunca les ha pasado ke kuando están en los peores momentos o kuando nos sentimos frustrados, pareciera ke el mundo esta en nuestra contra.

Kai: takao….

El chico estaba muy entrado en sus pensamientos ke casi no escucho ke el teléfono sonaba, el contesto kon mucha alegría.

Seguramente es el no soporto lo ke le dije ase unos momentos y a decido hablarme….por teléfono seria una estuopides pero…..lo invitare a diferentes lugares – el levanto el teléfono-

Conversación telefónica:

Hola,

Hola, kai te he extrañado mucho.

Ray…

Me entere ke habías cambiando mucho por la culpa de takao…..sabes amor no te preocupes ese baka no volverá a hacerte sufrir, ya es bastante con ke pienses en el y no en mi.

Ke demonios kieres….( se me había olvidado ke desde hace unos meses ray me había dicho ke me amaba, yo nunca le demostré ke lo amaba creo ke el rechazo ase ke las personas se vulvan mas detestables) ray komo te enteraste de lo takao…..

Párese ke no me konoses muy bien…..ya te lo he dicho…..cuando un chiko o chica me interesan yo consigo información….sabes de lo ke te hablo.

Ya me arte de tus estupideces….-colgó el teléfono-

Después de ke kolgo, se escucho su celular sonar pero no kontesto el chico de ojos carmín, se encontraba en la posición de ase unos momentos, pero luego sonó nuevamente su celular, era 3 mensajes el se encontraba muy aburrido pero también muy confundido, el chico de ojos carmín leyó sus mensajes.

Mensajes:

1.- hola ke onda….rey se encuentra muy raro amigo no se ke hacer….creo ke es un error ke el y yo seamos novios….al fin de cuentas el solo esta conmigo para olvidarte….no te lo digo como reproche si no como consejo.

Desde hace como un año el y sus compañeros se encontraban mas unidos y ahora les podía llamar amigos no solo compañeros, el y max se consideraban como hermanos, max sabia perfectamente ke a su carnal de ojos carmín le interesaba su amigo el peliazul, el hacia lo posible para ke estuviesen juntos unos momentos para ke kai le declarara su amor pero este nunca lo hizo, también max era el novio de ray, pero el chico rubio sabia perfectamente ke su amado no lo keria pero a el le gustaba seguir con su fantasía.

2.-hola kai amor…..ya no me kieres,…por ke ya no respondes el maldito teléfono.

3.- hola kai soy takao, ya no soporto ke te comportes de esa manera conmigo…..creo ke yo no soy nadie para ke te critike..

/pensamientos de kai/ yo….siempre max me lo dijo….ahora he llagado asta al punto de tenerlo swerca y besarlo….me conformo kon ke me mire y ke me mire solo a mi…takao yo te amo…me hace daño pensar ke tu en cierto momento no estarás y yo no tendré excusa para verte de nuevo, me hace feliz llegar a la aula y ver tu dulce sonrisa, pero no sabes cuanto me muero por besarte, ya lo decidí te lo diré.

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de piel morena sentado en el jardín de su kasa, pero oyó ke alguien tokaba la puerta, el se levanto y fue abrir la puerta pero kuando llego al recibidor se encontraba tala con kai.

Tala: tu ke haces aki…

Kai: vine a buscar a takao….

Tala: ke lastima….nos interrumpiste….lo ke pasa…kieres ke te lo explike….sabes creo ke este no es el momento mas adecuado para ke veas a mi amado….estamos ocupados.

La mirada de kai se puso muy triste y solo keria salir corriendo de la habitación, y a si lo hizo solo dijo "lo siento por interrumpir su romance" y se dio la vuelta / se encontraba lloviendo/ abrió la puerta y salio corriendo al mismo tiempo salio takao kien se dio cuenta de lo ke conversaban, y tala solo se cayo al suelo.

Kai corría y corría ke no se daba cuenta de ke takao lo venia persiguiendo desde hace un buen rato, la lluvia caía y caía no dejaba de parar, los dos chicos se encontraban empapados, en una eskina takao alcanzo a tirar a kai.

Kai lo miraba fijamente, ellos se encontraban en el suelo, para esa hora casi nadie se encontraba en la calle.

Kai: perdón por interrumpir, por ke no vas con tala el te necesita y por lo ke me di cuenta dejaste muchas cosas pendientes.

Takao: de ke me hablas…

Kai: no es bueno hacer esperar a tu novio –lo decía con una cara muy triste, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente como estaban apunto de caer unas gotas de agua salada-

Takao: el no es mi novio sabes por ke.

Kai: mmmm

Takao: por ke TU…… TE AMO….

Kai al oír lo ke había dicho su baka lo beso no importaba ke los automóviles los vieran y ke pensaran mal de ellos para el solo existía su momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, kai se levanto del suelo, y cargo a takao asta llegar a su departamento.

Takao solo miraba a su amado, el sentía como sus latidos del corazón de kai eran mas fuerte, después de unos minutos siento ke la lluvia ya no los mojaba, kai serró la puerta de su departamento y coloco a takao en uno de los sillones.

Takao siento ke el corazón le dolía, el por primera vez se sentía correspondido, el no dejaba de ver a kai…kai se sentó a lado te takao….el chico de ojos carmín agarro la mano del otro chiko.

Kai: takao…..-dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente al otro chico- takao kieres ser mi novio.

Takao solo grito un si y lo beso……

Después de un rato cuando se cambiaron de ropa, se encontraban en su sala, takao se encontraba recostado en su pecho y kai se encontraba pasando su mano por sus cabellos azules.

Takao: kai…por eso te encontrabas muy raro conmigo cierto.

Kai: si…la verdad amor es ke kuando estoy contigo no se ke hacer o ke decir pero ahora ke ya somos novios solo se ke kiero permanecer todos los días a tu lado, ke kuando despierte te vea a ti. Pero dime amor ke hace tala en tu kasa.

Takao: hiro lo obligo a kedarse conmigo.

Kai: no boy a permitir ke mi novio viva con otro hombre, ke te párese si mañana vamos por tus cosas y vienes conmigo unos dias.

Takao: esta bien solo por ke no soporto a tala.

Kai: mejor dicho yo boy ahora mismo.

Takao: no entiendo tu prisa.

Kai: ke no te das cuenta ke te necesito para vivir, amor en un rato vuelvo – dijo levantándose- takao tu no sabes kuanto entube anhelando esto, ahora ke te tengo no kiero estar, lejos de ti.

Después de un rato kai había regresado kon dos maletas, pero takao ya se encontraba en la cama esperándolo.

Kai: hola ke hermoso te vez así.

El moreno se sonrojo, kai lo beso nuevamente.

Takao: dormiremos juntos….-dijo algo dudoso-

Kai: no kieres.

Takao: claro ke si.

Kai ya se había acostado y se encontraba abrazando a takao, y besándolo en el cuello. Kai lo besaba cada vez con mas pasión.

Kai: takao….kiero ke me digas ke me amas.

Takao: tu lo sabes perfectamente te amo….

Kai: creo ke no es el momento….

Kai lo volvió a besar y se coloco para dormir abrazándolo.

/ Mente de takao/ el esta a mi lado dormido abrazándome, por kuanto tiempo espere para ke el me tomara en cuenta, ahora ke lo tengo aki no se komo actuar/

Después de varios dias.

Un día por la mañana kuando takao se encontraba desayunado llego kai y se arrodillo a su lado. Takao se sonrojo mucho.

Kai: sabes ke te amo…… ¿TE KIERES CASAR KONMIGO?

Takao: te amo – dijo mientras lo besaba-

Kai: dime un si o un no.

Takao: ke aun no te ha kedado claro - lo besaba nuevamente- te amo….claro ke si….

Después de algunos dias se encontraban todos reunidos en una iglesia, todos se encontraban ahí, ray y max se encontraban sentados tomados de la mano, pero de repente ray le dio un beso en la boka a max y fue a ver al novio.

Kai: has venido a felicitarme.

Ray: sabes no importa ke te kases yo te seguiré amando, aunke takao sea mi amigo yo siento muchop amor por ti.

Kai: no digas estupideces.

Ray se hacerko asta kai y lo beso, takao kien pasaba por ahí se kedo viendo la imagen en silencio, unas gotas de agua cayeron. Takao sentía ke a su corazón lo apretaban con mucha fuerza, el no soporto mas y se dejo kaer al suelo, y en su mente el sabia perfectamente ke este sentimiento de dolor, alegría, angustia debía Continuar……

NOTAS DE SUICHI: konichiwa…..espero ke les aya gustado muy pronto la actualizare agregare mas cosas para esta pareja…kaira ESTA ES PARA TI.

Bueno asta PRONTO.


	2. Capitulo 2: En nuestra boda

Konichiwa a todos es pero ke les aya gustado mi historia bueno como antes no me presente lo haré a hora.

Mi nombre es suichi, me encanta escribir y kisiera ser una grandiosa novelista. Me gusta mucho el anime, la música y muchas cosas más. Soy de México, ke mas les puedo decir / ya se me seco el cerebro je je je/ eso es todo ke disfruten este capitulo.

También les keria decir ke abra cambios por ejemplo cuando ponga / es ke el personaje se encuentra pensando.

O cuando (me entro meto je je je.

**En nuestra boda…..**

El chico peliazul se encontraba en el suelo, de sus ojos no de jaban de brotar mas lagrimas, la puerta donde se encontraba el futuro novio se había abierto por completo, el chico de ojos carmín se le acerco al otro chico ke se encontraba en el suelo, pero este no acepto su ayuda, Ray continuaba viendo como taka-chan se encontraba en el suelo. Pero de repente el chico peliazul se levanto del suelo y se le acerco a ray, los dos chicos no decían ninguna palabra solo se veían fijamente, de repente un fuerte golpe se oyó en la habitación ke acabo con el silencio total.

Takao: sabes lo ke eres ray, eres una mierda…se suponía ke este seria un día especial y tu lo arruinaste todo…ray se suponía ke eras mi amigo.

Ray: y ke kieres ke haga –dijo limpiándose con su mano la sangre de su boca- maldición… takao…yo no puedo soportar ke el amor de mi vida se valla con el hombre mas idiota del mundo…además apuesto ke no soportarías ke tu amor se kasara…mierda…tu no sabes cuantas noches vele por el…no sabes cuanto tiempo me llevo confesar ke lo amo…no me digas ke ahora tu ke estas con el te kres dueño de su ser – nótese el sarcasmo-

Takao: mmmm sabes ray me tines arto – dijo volviendo a golpear a ray en el rostro-

Ray: se nota ke no tines educación…no te importa ensuciarte las manos.

Takao: ten lo por seguro ke si se trata de kai aria cualkier kosa, mas bien por ke no te defiendes como el hombre ke eres.

Ray: a si eso te ase feliz… por ke te privare de tus sentimientos –dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Takao: bien dame un golpe…anda ke esperas… o ke kieres kedar bien frente tu amado.

Ray le iba a dar un puñetazo a takao, pero fue impedido por kai, kien lo sujetaba fuertemente por la muñeca, kai solo lo miraba con una mirada fría, la puerta ke se encontraba abierta un joven rubio se había paralizado con akellas escenas, pero cuando vio ke kai lastimaba a su amado salio en defensa de ese chico ojos de gato.

Max: suéltalo…onegai…

Ray: max…

Kai: ke te sorprende ke aya venido para defenderte.

Ray: no seas estupido…

Ray de un fuerte galoneo con kai logro safarse, y se fue sin antes decirle a max "gracias, pero no te amo". En el cuanto se encontraban tres chicos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, takao fue con max.

Takao: te encuentras bien…

Max solo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, kai se kedo muy impresionado ver como el mas alegre del grupo ahora se encontraba derrumbado, como si las torres gemelas antes de destruirlas se veían tan poderosas y grandes, pero luego de unos pocos minutos se destrozaron en mil pedazos, era así como se sentía el corazón de max.

Takao: max / amigo ke kieres ke te diga para ke no estés en esta situación tan incomoda…amigo yo se perfectamente ke diga lo ke diga no cambiaran tus sentimientos asía ray…pero yo no se ke puedo hacer…solo te estoy prestando mis brazos, mi pecho para ke consigas un consuelo…tu me has apoyado en todo…amigo te trato de animar poniendo mi mano en tu hombro…tu te aferras a mi sako y yo no hago nadabas ke mirarte y repetirte eso no vale la pena y arrullándote como si fueses un bebe…kai se encuentra también atoniko a la situación ke se presentado, y se ha agachado para tomar tu mano, pero tu no pareces responder…párese ke el impacto ha pasado y levantas un poko tu mirada y secas tus lagrimas con tu mano/ ke pasa ya te sientes mejor.

Max: soy un idiota…

Kai: max tu no tines la culpa, tu solo te fijaste en un sujeto ke no te ama y ke no respeta tus sentimientos…

Max: no importa el por ke…mejor vallamos a la iglesia –dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, y dándoles una sonrisa muy falsa- no kiero a trazar su boda por mis estupideces.

Takao: max / pare se ke es fácil sonreír en una tempestad como esa/ si komo digas – dijo yéndose de la habitación-

Kai: conmigo no tines ke fingir…solo recuerda ke aunke pareska el sujeto mas odioso del mundo todavía soy tu amigo….en el ke puedes confiar – esas fueron las ultimas palabras de kai antes de salir de la habitación-

Max: kai arigato / ray…por ke me dejaste…a caso no soy lo suficiente para ti…o es mi aspecto de niño el ke hizo ke no te kedaras junto a mi…por otra parte kai me sonrió y me dio su apoyo, no sabia ke taka-chan lo había hecho cambiar tan rápido/

Después de unos minutos los chicos ya se encontraban en su boda, toda la iglesia estaba adornada con muchos lujos y decoraciones por donde kiera, la ceremonia paso a otro punto de salir de la iglesia dejando a dos novios convertidos en esposos. Todos los invitados esperaban en la salida.

Takao: sabes me preocupa max.

Kai: si…a mi también no obstante es nuestra boda –dijo dándole un beso en sus labios-

Takao: bueno…si lo pones así… vamos ya de aki nos esperan en la salida…y ke digamos no es bueno hacerlos esperar – dijo tomando la mano de su esposo-

Kai: si…-dijo mientras tomaba su mano con más dureza, después de unos cuantos metros kai cargo a takao-

Takao: kai…bájame….-sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente sonrojadas- me da pena…

Kai: pues de hoy en adelante tendrás ke aprender a vivir con eso o a kitartela…amor.

En una mansión ke se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban muchas personas en ella, había mucha comida, el jardín lucia hermoso con una pekeña fuente, todo era muy hermoso, los novios se encontraban comiendo con el resto de la gente, aunke debes en kuando se dedicaban una sonrías o un beso el uno al otro. En otra de las mesas se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul, kien se encontraba muy pensativo tanto ke no pudo darse cuenta de ke alguien lo observaba desde hace varios minutos, por fin la persona ke lo observaba decidió sentarse a su lado puesto ke las sillas de a kella mesa se encontraban bacías, un chico de cabellos rojizos algo alborotados no hacia nada mas ke ver a chico de ojos azules, pero en un leve vistazo se dio cuenta ke llano se encontraba solo en esa mesa.

Max: ¿maicol?

Maicol: hola…no tenía intensiones de interrumpir tus pensamientos…

Max: pero dime ke haces aki a ,i madre le paso algo malo.

Maicol: claro ke no, fui invitado, pero dime por ke no esta ray contigo si se supone ke es tu novio.

Este comentario departe del pelirrojo hizo ke max bajara la cara y ke se corriera por todo su rostro unas gotas de lagrimas, maicol pudo darse cuenta de ke era lo ke le pasaba a su amigo y solo seco el rostro del rubio, y lo abrazo. Maicol no era capaz de decirle nada, el sentía como la sangre le hervía al ver a su ser amado tan destrozado, pero era incapaz de decirle ke lo amaba por ke el sabia perfectamente ke el corazón de max lo tenia un gato.

Max: lo siento no debí ponerme de esa manera / ke me pasa…no kon kualkiera persona me boy a dejar consolar…pero el a sido por muchos años mi amigo…y eso a se ke me sienta seguro en sus brazos/

Maicol: no te preocupes max…yo vine para verte / ke hice, no este no es el momento de confesarlo…mi amado se sentirá presionado/ max por ke no tratas de olvidar un poko lo ke paso y te diviertes.

Max: como maldita sea kieres ke me divierta si acabamos de terminar hace unas cuantas horas - su voz era con rabia en sus palabras-

Maicol: pueda ke tengas razón pero aki ahí muchas personas ke se preocupan por ti y ahora no es el momento de ponerse a llorar como un niño ke le kitaron su juguete favorito.

Max: eres un tonto – el chico ojiazul se iba-

Maicol lo sujeto del brazo fuertemente y por algunos no salieron palabras de su boca.

Maicol: max por favor no sigas prolongando tu sufrimiento.

Max se sentó nuevamente en la silla, mientras tanto kai y takao se encontraban cerca de la fuente.

Takao: no puedo creer ke esto sea cierto…

Kai: si lo se…párese tan irreal…es una locura ke estemos juntos….y ke nadie nos pueda separar –dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura de takao-

Takao: ahora tendremos nuevos reto…

Kai: lo se.

Takao: kai – dijo kon una voz muy seria-

Kai: si dime – dijo mientras le daba un beso-

Takao: por ke me elijiste a mi, no soy muy atlético ke digamos, y tampoco soy un genio y no soy simpático.

Kai: ja ja ja me párese una broma de lo ke estas hablando.

Takao: no es una broma –dijo asiendo muekas de disgusto-

Kai: me enamore de ti por lo ke eres, un chico muy alegre y con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, y esas ideas locas ke pasan por tu cabecita – dijo colocando un beso en la frente del chico- y por ke mas te he dicho ke me gustan mucho tus ojos, y pueda ser ke no seas tan hermoso / miro su cara de mi amor y noto un poko de disgusto en su mirada ja ja ja ke malo soy/ pero tu carácter es el ke me konkisto mas… ya kedaste conforme.

Takao lo beso muy tiernamente y apasionada mente.

Takao: por eso te amo.

Kai: mira –dijo señalando a max kien se encontraba platicando augustamente con maicol- al parecer maicol busca algo mas ke su amistad.

Takao: si pero con el tiempo el tendrá ke confesarlo….mira herido kai – dijo señalando el cielo rojizo- no es un atardecer hermoso.

Kai: no tanto como tu – la cara de takao se encontraba roja por el comentario de su amado- el día casi llega a su fin.

Takao: si…pero vallamos kon los invitados no los kedras a serlos esperar.

Kai: pues por mi parte ke se keden esperando –lo besaba nuevamente, pero esta vez takao puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello-

Takao: ya vallamos…además tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros.

Kai: lo prometes –dijo kon gran ilusión-

Takao: claro – dijo tomando su mano y llevándoselo para donde se encontraban los invitados-

El día había pasado muy rápido para aquella pareja, el cielo era cubierto por la luna y las estrellas, en la fiesta se la estaban pasando muy bien asta ke llego el tempo de irse de los ke se encontraban ahí.

Kai: por fin solos –dijo kon una voz muy picara-

Takao: si…

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a su cuarto.

Takao: fue un día muy agradable.

Kai: si ke lo fue, es muy tarde – dijo viendo su reloj ke indicaban las tres de la madrugada- pero eso si no te escaparas de mi.

Takao lo beso nuevamente de una forma muy apasionada, kai lo iba besando cada vez mas aprisa, por fin se encontraban en la cama.

La noche lo cubría todo, mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba max con maicol caminando por el parke rumbo a la casa de max, el chico pelirrojo decidió a acompañarlo, ninguno de los dos pronusiava palabra alguna, de repente ya se encontraban en la casa de max.

Max: por fin llegamos…

Maicol: si, ke descanses…

Max: no boy a permitir ke te vallas…ke te párese si te kedas…

Maicol: bien.

Los dos entraron a la casa, en un bar. ke se encontraba serka de ahí, se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando, el chico de cabellos largos y negros no hacia otra kosa ke mirar al chico de cabellos rojizos.

Ray: yo se perfectamente ke te gusta takao, y ke mueres por estar a su lado.

Tala: eso a ti no te importa.

Ray: pero ke pasaría si te dijese ke yo amo a kai y ke no pienso dejárselo a takao…estarías dispuesto ayudarme.

Tala: no seas idiota yo puedo hacerlo solo – dijo eso y se fue, mientras caminaba por las solas calles de la ciudad- / ray yo no te ayudare, como lo dije antes yo are mi trabajo por mi mismo…hiwatari…/

**Continuara….**

**Notas: espero ke les aya gustado….je je je…bueno asta pronto y dejen sus comentarios por fa.**


	3. Capitulo3: My brother to back

**SUCHAN: Konichiwa bueno ahora les traigo mi tercer capitulo titulado; DULCE LUNA DE MIEL espero ke les guste….ha por cierto un comentario, solamente les keria decir ke me fui muy rápido en el capitulo numero 1 por ke kise hacer mi historia partiendo desde ke son esposos….je je je espero su comprensión, bueno asta pronto. **

**NOTA: esta historia esta dedicada para mi hermano ke se llama ALAN, y para dos grandes amigas ke al igual ke yo les gusta mucho la pareja de kaixtakao, FANTASMA Y KAIRA ojale sea de su agrado…bueno ya se ke me tarde……sayonara.**

**MY BROTHER TO BACK…..**

En una de las habitaciones de una gran mansión se encontraban dos jóvenes durmientes, los dos se encontraban en paños menores y se encontraban a brezándose. Los rayos del sol cubría sus rostros angelicales, uno de ellos empezaba abrir los ojos muy lentamente, el chico de ojos carmín se encontraba despierto. El chico solo observaba a su hermoso ángel, de repente el otro chico se despertó y beso a kai en la boca y se recostó sobre su pecho.

Takao: ke te pasa amor…

Kai: nada… he pensado mucho en ke…sabes ayer nos casamos y pues demos ir de luna de miel. Pero la empresa del abuelo no la puedo dejar…el antes de morir me la heredo y yo tengo ke hacerme cargo de ella – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules-

Takao: no te preocupes después habrá oportunidad de hacer un viaje…sabes kai tengo un poko de miedo – le decía mientras lo abrazaba cada vez mas-

Kai: por ke… dime

Takao: no me gusta ke la prensa hable de nosotros….

Kai: si a mi tampoco me gusta pero ke podemos hacer… amor tines ke acostumbrarte ke todos nos vean juntos… mas a tus admiradoras ke no te dejan empaz.

Takao: si lo se. Hablando de eso… tengo ke irme ( se me olvido comentarles ke takao es modelo)

Kai: no kiero ke te vallas.

Takao: pero tengo ke cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Kai: pero también una de tus obligaciones es kedarte conmigo…ke te párese mi niño ke si los dos solicitamos vacaciones… y nos vamos.

Takao: muy bien pero ahora tenemos ke irnos.

Kai: takao. –Dijo muy serio, ke sorprendió al moreno-

Takao: si dime amor.

Kai: te amo – le decía mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo empezaba a besar por el cuello y por la boca-

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojizos cocinando, al parecer se encontraba muy atrapado el sus pensamientos ke no se dio cuenta de ke un rubio desde hace unos minutos lo observaba.

Max: párese ke te has levantado temprano – decía mientras se sentaba-

Maicol: si….pero dime max y tu madre y tu padre, donde se encuentran.

Max: bueno –dijo mientras se le ponía un rubor rojizo en las mejillas- ellos se encuentran de viaje para celebrar sus años de casados.

Maicol: ke aguardado se lo tenia la doctora.

Max: si.

Maicol: párese ke estas de buen humor….

Max: si eso párese.

Maicol: no me digas ke todavía sigues llorando por ese idiota.

Max: no / maicol si tu supieras ke desde ke salio el sol he estado despierto en mi habitación, solo viendo una foto de el…si te dijiese ke no pude dormir por el…pero amigo ke kieres ke haga yo… yo soy débil. Mi corazón también lo es…. Me la pase llorando al recordar cuanto lo amo. pero maldita sea no puedo olvidar su estupida sonrisa. No kiero salir de esta casa y encontrarme con el. No kiero oir de sus palabras ke solo hieren kada vez ke las escucho/ amigo yo no te puedo mentir . pero dime el amor no es la clase de sentimientos ke se arrancan fácilmente.

Maicol: lo se – dijo agachando la cabeza-

Max: tu te has enamorado.

Maicol: si max. Pero ahora no creo ke esa persona le importe yo. Yo vine desde estados unidos solamente para verla pero me doy cuenta de ke mi presencia no es de su agrado. Y por eso me boy en la tarde.

Max: maicol si esa persona no te kiere por ke te aferras a un imposible.- dijo inocentemente ( si como no supiera ke el pobre maicol se muere por el….hombres kien los comprende…ni ellos mismos)-

Maicol: te are caso. Pero en el corazón no se manda. Yo nunca kise fijarme en el.. y si no te molesta yo no kiero ke me preguntes de ese tema por ke me sentiría mal. Mejor ten – le dio en su mano un plato lleno de comida-

Max: gracias. Maicol. Yo kiero irme contigo. – le dijo el rubio viendo fijamente los ojos del rojizo-

Maicol: yo no kiero ke tu estés conmigo… si vas a huir no kiero ke estés conmigo para ke te sirva de consuelo.

Max: si tal vez es eso. Pero no kiero irme con otra persona ke no seas tu. Además mis padres están de viaje. Y creo ke para olvidar lo necesito viajar.

Maicol: muy bien. Nos iremos hoy en la tarde.

Max: OK.

En la misma habitación del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes besándose tiernamente, los dos ya se habían cambiado desde hace un buen rato.

Uno de ellos interrumpió el beso viendo fijamente la puerta.

Kai: ke te pasa mi niño.

Takao: una sirvienta nos vio….

Kai: no me importa..

Takao: pero tal vez se le ofrecía algo… más bien si te necesitaban…

Kai: claro ke no…cuantas veces tengo ke repetírtelo…. Ya te dije ke tu eres el mas importante para mi…

Takao: esta bien…

Kai: ke te párese si bajamos a desayunar…

Takao: si vamos.

Los dos se dirigían al comedor, los dos iban tomados de la mano, las escaleras eran muy largas y los sirvientes solo observaban a la pareja. Cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron y kai pidió a su servidumbre ke los atendieran lo más antes posible.

Takao: es muy grande tu mansión verdad – dijo el moreno algo dudoso de sus palabras-

Kai: pero mi niño ahora no es solamente mía. Es tuya igual.

Takao: si es verdad.

Kai: cambiando de tema, a donde te gustaría ir…digo si prefieres los climas fríos o calidos….

Takao: me gustan mucho los dos…pero prefiero ke eso lo decidas tu…..

Desde lo lejos venían unas sirvientas kon platos y vasos en sus manos, una de ellas traía un teléfono.

Sirvienta 1: señor takao.…le hablan por teléfono…kiere a tender a la llamada.

Kai: kien es – pregunto el bicolor-

Sirvienta 1: es un joven llamado hiro.

Takao: tomare su llamada.

Conversación telefónica;

Takao: hola….

Hiro: pensé ke no tomarías mi llamada.

Takao: pero…hiro como me encontraste….

Hiro: hermano… no seas tonto… todos saben ke ahora vives con kai…y pues me informaron muy rápido…además yo ya estoy en Japón para ser mas exactos estoy en la casa…

Takao: eso es todo – dijo un poko aburrido-

Hiro: me molesta mucho ke te ayas casado con kai…y mucho mas ke no me ayas informado…

Takao: lo siento hermano…pero el es mi esposo… y eso tu ni nadie puede cambiarlo.

Hiro: eso no me lo tines por ke decir…yo solo te hable por ke te necesito decir algo muy importante…

Takao: di ke pasa…anda por ke no me lo dices – dijo kon un tono de preocupación-

Hiro: no kiero decirlo por teléfono…ke te párese si nos vemos en la noche en la casa…de acuerdo.

Takao: muy bien.

Hiro: eso era todo…adiós.

Takao se kedo muy sorprendido por lo ke le dijo hiro, Kai noto su preocupación y decidió hablar con el, pero primero pidió (a ja como si el pidiera favores, mas bien dicho ordeno) a su servidumbre ke los dejaran solos.

Kai: pero ke fue lo ke te dijo hiro – dijo acariciándole su hermoso rostro-

Takao: solo me dijo ke necesitaba urgentemente hablar conmigo a solas en la casa…pero no se ke kiera ese sujeto.

Kai: no te preocupes tu sabes ke yo estoy solamente para cuidarte….

Takao: si lo se…pero mejor desayunemos…por ke no keremos llegar tarde cierto.

Kai: si….

Después de unos minutos se encontraban en la salida, el chico peliazul fue a traer sus llaves de su auto a su habitación puesto ke las había olvidado, un sonido se oyó por toda la mansión ese sonido fue el del timbre, kai ke se encontraba frente a la puerta decidió abrir, el abrió y kasi se kae al recibir a max con unas maletas en sus manos.

Max: hola kai…

Kai: hola- dijo un poko preocupado, por su amigo-

Max: solo venia a despedirme…

Kai: pero a donde vas….

Max: me boy con maicol a estados unidos.

Kai: si te vas solo. por no ver a ray – la mirada del bicolor se penetraba va cada vez mas en la del rubio, el rubio solo lo veía fijamente sin bajar la mirada- lo ke kiero decir es ke. No me interesa ser amigo de un cobarde / max no me dejas otra alternativa…mira ke fui amable contigo…pero esto se a convertido en una necedad o capricho/ no me gustan esa clases de personas ke huye de sus temores.

Max: kai… en anteriores casos te diría "claro lo ke tu digas" pero ya no soy ese estupido, ahora te diré, como puedes decirme eso cuando se perfectamente ke eso es lo ke tu haces…

El silencio reinaba en la mansión hiwatari ninguno de los dos jóvenes decía algo, solo eran miradas desafiantes, de repente un moreno llego a donde se encontraban ellos y saludo al rubio, y coloko su mano en la cintura de kai.

Kai: ja ja ja – solo se reía por los comentarios antes dados del rubio- max si tu hubieses estado en mi lugar ese tiempo en ke yo huí no estuvieras aki – le dijo con la mirada un mas fría, y con una linda sonrisa- apuesto ke te hubieses matado…así ke no me vengas con tus niñerías entupidas….

Max: eso es lo ke crees.

Kai: mierda como te explico ke…mierda…NO ME INTERESA TENER AMIGOS KE HUYEN DE SUS PROBLEMAS…Y MAS AUN KUANDO SON TAN ESTUPIDOS.

Takao: amor… el es nuestro amigo…y no tines ningún derecho al hablarle de esa manera.

Kai: pues será tu amigo por ke mió no lo es… y compermiso nos vemos al rato amor – dijo dándole un beso a takao, y cogiendo su sako, se abrió la gran puerta de la entrada e inmediatamente se cerro-

Takao: pero dime ke paso…por ke discutieron…..- el moreno le preguntaba a su amigo desde hace un buen rato, pero del rubio no había respuesta alguna- bien si no me lo kieres contar no ahí ningún problema, pero dime a ke has venido.

Max: he venido a despedirme – dijo un poco distraído, pues hace unos momentos se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos- takao me boy con maicol a estados unidos.

Takao: yo creo ke será lo mejor para ke despejes tu mente…

Max: dime – dijo un tanto frió- por ke el se fijo en ti, si son tan diferentes, mira me refiero a ke hace unos momentos el me dijo muchas cosas tan diferentes a tu opinión….bueno amigo…creo ke esa fue una pregunta muy tonta, el se enamoro de ti por kien eres…

Takao: si, el es así.

Max: te vez muy feliz, paso algo ayer…..

Takao: mmmm max, me siento tan feliz….ke alegría es estar vivo…ayer fue la noche mas maravillosa ke he tenido…es tan difícil de explicar – dijo con una felicidad inmensa- no sabes max, kai es muy duro ( no me interpreten mal, estoy hablando de carácter) bueno eso aparente, pero es muy tierno, soy un estupido je je je.

Max: mmmm no se ke puedo decirte…ten mucha suerte….bien me boy. asta luego.

En unas cuantas horas takao ya se encontraba frente a un edificio muy alto, en el trabajaba todo el día, y era difícil para el imaginar a toda esa gente mirándolo, y asiéndolo ke modelara, pero alfil de cuentas era su profesión, aparte de los beyblades.

Takao/ ase cuanto ke no veo a mi hermano hoy lo veré, pero me pregunto kuanto tiempo ha pasado desde ke no le digo un te kiero sincero, cuando el llega de vez en cuando solo es un apretón de manos y ya, ja ja ja valla ke el tiempo es cruel…todavía recuerdo cuando hiro me protegía de los niños mas grandes ke yo ke me correteaban por todo el parke, o cuando me abrazaba por las noches para ke no tuviera miedo, recuerdo ke su habitación kedaba al frente de la mía, y yo solo tenia ke caminar unos cuantos pasos para poder estar con el, y platicar de mis temores o preocupaciones, pero ahora cuantos kilómetros tengo ke viajar para solo verlo y tener una hipócrita platica, cuando era niño y el adolescente me protegía mas ke nunca, yo nunca puede comprenderlo….recuerdo bien cuando el tenia 15 y yo 9 ke la perdida de nuestros padres fue muy dura no obstante el nunca me dejo solo, pero tres años después el se fue al morir mi abuelo, en ese entonces fue la primera vez ke conocí a mi ángel….pero me pregunta para o mas bien ke querrá comentarme mi hermano/

Reportera: hola estamos desde las oficinas del famoso modelo Takao – alrededor del moreno se encontraban muchas cámaras y reporteros de diferentes televisoras, todos los ojos ke se encontraban ahí, miraban al moreno-

Takao: ke – dijo distraído (como si no supiera….inocente el chamaco)- se les ofrece algo.

Reportero: una pregunta señor takao….se rumore ke usted se caso con hiwatari.

Takao: y…si me case o no es solamente mi problema, a demás ke tiene de malo.

Reportera: takao…eso significa ke es gay.

Takao: creo ke eso es lógico no…

Reportero: pero…usted ha decepcionado a muchas de sus admiradoras.

Takao: yo no diría eso…por ke si ellas me aprecian realmente… si realmente me ha precian como soy – dijo con la voz fría y firme- deben de aceptarme así y no por mi imagen.

Reportero: takao estos comentarios no los hicimos para ke se disgustaran…

Takao: mira si les interesaba saber ke si es mi ESPOSO HIWATARI, SOLO ME LO HUBIERAN DICHO Y YA NO ERA NECESARIO HACER SEMEJANTES PREGUNTAS. Y SI EL ES MIO, ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba un joven de cabellos largo negros, con otra bola de chicos, ellos se encontraban en un departamento lúgubre. El silencio era mas profundo, el chico ojiambario se encontraba con la mirada fría, y tenia en su mano una fotografía del chico modelo.

Ray: bien, ya lo tengo todo planeado…

h.d.1: señor perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ke le ha hecho el a usted.

Ray: mira yo no tengo por ke kontartelo al fin y al cabo es tu trabajo.

Hd2: exactamente ke kiere ke hagamos.

Ray: yo kiero ke este sujeto cara de mierda…se kede diez metros bajo tierra…ke se lo coman los malditos gusanos… yo lo kiero muerto…no kiero ke sobreviva…si es ke llegase a sobrevivir kiero ke sufra. contraten doctores mediocres…/ takao… te mandare al otro mundo, además kai komo se pudo fijar en una cosa como tu, si yo soy perfecto…cualquier hombre daria lo ke fuese por estar conmigo…púdranse los dos/

En la casa de los kinomiya se encontraba un carro de color negro, estacionado cerca de la puerta, en el se encontraba el peliazul, se encontraba pensado en su hermano ke no se dio cuenta de ke se encontraba tan distraído ke había marcado el numero de kai desde su celular.

Conversación telefónica:

Kai: hola…takao.

Takao: kai amor… estoy muy nervioso me encantaría ke estuvieses aquí conmigo.

Kai: por ke amor…pasó algo malo –dijo con un tono muy preocupado-

Takao: aun no se ke es lo ke kiere hiro, pero…tengo miedo.

Kai: no te preocupes amor….en unos minutos salgo de la oficina para la casa de tus padres. Pero tú adelántate.

Takao: me encuentro frente a la casa….te dejo amor….

Takao corto la llamada, dejo su celular en el asiento del pasajero, y cerro su auto, el chico ojiazul se encontraba a pocos pasos de llegar pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver detrás de el…sus pensamientos denuevo lo reodiaron.

Takao/ ese árbol…recuerdo ke ese árbol era mi confidente, cuando mis padres murieron me subí a la copa del árbol, y grite….grite mucho el nombre de mis padres, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ke no me percate de ke hiro se había subido conmigo y ke igual ke yo se encontraba gritando el nombre de nuestros padres, pero a diferencia de mi el solo gritaba, pero su rostro lucia igual ke siempre sin ninguna señal de ke aya derramado una sola gota de agua por sus ojos, recuerdo ke ese día la luna cubría el cielo, después de unas horas gritando el me convenció para bajar/ mejor me doy prisa.

El moreno ya se encontraba en la casa, hiro paresia esperarlo ya ke este se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

Hiro: por fin te dignas a entrar – dijo en forma de desafió-

Takao: por favor déjate de rodeos...

Hiro: dime takao…te le has entregado a kai….me refiero a ke si has sido de el.

Takao: eso no te incumbe.

Hiro: mierda….dígnate a contestar – decía cada vez mas furioso-

Takao: si…yo me le entregado. Contento.

Hiro al escuchar lo ke le había dicho su hermano sentía como la sangre le hervía, keria matar a kai, para hiro, takao no era su hermano era mas ke eso, el lo veía como su amante, hace unos años cuando hiro se fue se dio cuenta de ke sus sentimientos hacia takao no eran de hermandad, eran mas ke eso, el sentía ke si se iba probablemente desaparecerían esos horribles sentimientos no obstante ese sentimiento hacia takao se hizo mas fuerte, y por eso no soportaba ke nadie lo observara mas ke el, por esa razón su comportamiento de protección.

Hiro: takao…- dijo mientras lo arrinconaba a la pared- yo te amo desde hace varios años… y me vale un cuerdo ke seamos hermanos….bien dicen ke no se manda en el corazón, no me párese justo ke te le aigas entregado a ese sujeto y no a mi no. Yo te protegí durante años y por eso todo tu ser me pertenece – dijo mientras besaba el cuello de takao-

El moreno se encontraba en estado de Shock al saber ke su hermano lo amaba y ke por esa razón lo protegía, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras ke el otro abusaba de el, la noche era muy fría, asta ke se canso hiro, soltó un poko al morenos , el moreno no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se marcho corriendo de ese lugar dejando su auto y todas sus pertenencias, el corría y corría tratando de pensar ke eso nunca había pasado, pero aunke trataba el sabia perfectamente ke hiro lo había hecho suyo esa noche, el ke podía hacer solo corre a los brazos de su amado.

CONTINUARA….

**SUCHAN: espero ke les aya gustado dejen sus comentarios, ahora si me pase con el pobre hiro ke rayos…bien luego le preparare otro episodio.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Reponiendose al dolor

**Su-chan: hola, espero ke sigan leyendo mi historia…**

**Ray: te pasas….suchan de mierda….**

**Su-chan: hey tampoco me ofendas he mierda…**

**Ray: si yo soy bueno….**

**Su-chan: DISKULPENLO ES KE AHÍ KE KOMPRENDERLO, EL POBRE DESBARIA, BUENO ESPERO KE LES GUSTE Y A KI LES TRAIGO ESTE EPISODIO.**

**Capitulo 4……**

**REPONIENDOSE AL DOLOR…**

Corría, corría con mucha desesperación, pensé por unos momentos atrás ke mi hermano vendría por mi, y me golpearía…estas calles están tan solas, pero como puedo decir eso si soy yo el ke esta ekivokado, las calles no están solas solo están cubiertas por la oscuridad – me detengo…he corrido muy lejos…mis pies y mis piernas no racionan y me dejan caer, ojos por favor ya no lloren, por mis ojos salen gotas de agua salada- todavía siento sus dedos en mi cuerpo…kai…por ke…mierda por ke…KAI

Los rayos del sol alumbraban una habitación, donde se encontraba un joven bicolor acostado en una cama, se le veía preocupado a noche, el intento ir con su amado pero recibió la llamada de un colega kien lo entretuvo mucho, el chico bicolor pensó ke su esposo ya estaría en su casa pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar a la habitación ke compartían y no ver a su moreno recostado en la suave cama. De todas formas intento comunicarse con su esposo pero nunca lo consiguió, el pensó ke tenia muchas cosas ke contarle a su hermano y ke se kedaria en su casa, y como es costumbre no le avisaría a su esposo. El bicolor abrió sus ojos con la esperanza de ver a su moreno, pero no vio nada ke se le pareciera a su herido moreno, solo miro la foto ke se encontraba en la mesa de noche, en esa foto era cuando eran novios. El joven pensaba en ke sus sentimientos no habían cambiado claro lo amaba cada día mas a su moreno y viserversa, el chico de ojos rubís, se levanto suavemente de la cama y tomo una toalla de su closet y se la coloco en la cintura dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente para ver la foto. Después de unos segundos se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

En el parke se encontraba un peliazul tirado en el piso, un chico de cabellos rojos kien siempre caminaba por esos rumbos lo encontró y le sorprendió verlo ahí. El pelirrojo lo cargo asta llegar a su departamento, con suavidad lo coloco en uno de los sillones y espero pacientemente sentado a su lado. Cuando el peliazul abrió sus ojos sintió un sentimiento muy grande de abrazar a alguien y a si lo hizo brazo a tala y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos sintiendo algo de protección en ellos. El pelirrojo sentía como la sangre le hervía al tener a su lado a la persona ke mas amaba toda destrozada, el solo acariciaba sus cabellos y lo abrazaba con mas fuerza, cuando por fin contuvo un poko el llanto del moreno lo miro a los ojos.

Tala: dime ke te pasó….ke te hicieron?…kien fue?

Al no escuchar respuesta, volvió a colocar su mano en la cara del moreno.

Tala: dímelo…por favor….

Takao nunca había oído esas palabras de tala, el diciendo por favor, el moreno raciono y vio a su alrededor y solo le dio una sonrisa falsa. Pero luego vio una foto ke se encontraba en la mesa, en ella se encontraban hiro y tala como unos buenos amigos, al ver la foto el moreno se sorprendió mucho y empezó a llorar…

Takao: DEJAME HIRO….

Fue el grito ke se escucho en el silencioso departamento, tala solo lo intentaba calamar, por parte del moreno, el solo se keria levanta he irse a su casa, pero un sentimiento se apodero de el, ese sentimiento era de odio por su hermano mayor, en un descuido de tala, el moreno cayo al suelo, y solo golpeo el suelo con su puño, ahora el puño del moreno se encontraba lleno de sangre y por los ojos del joven moreno se veían lagrimas ke recorrían todo su rostro, el pelirrojo se encontraba tratando de calmar al moreno pero todavía no lo conseguía. El pelirrojo corrió a su habitación, y se acerco a un buró ke se encontraba en ella de el saco un bote con pastillas, y después corrió a donde se encontraba el moreno. El moreno no había cambiado de posición.

Tala: te prometo ke te cuidare pase lo ke pase….

Dicho esto, se le acerco al moreno y le dio unos somníferos para ke se durmiera, al parecer el cuerpo del moreno era muy frágil ke en un par de minutos se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo de aquel departamento. El joven pelirrojo cargo al moreno asta su habitación donde lo recostó. El chico solo veía como dormía el moreno y le paresia aun mas hermoso durmiendo, pero el no keria herirlo y mucho menos tomarlo de esa manera.

Tala/ kien pensara que una persona como tu, estuviera derrumbado….tu sonrisa ahora solo es una mentira dulce, por ke alguien te lastimaría, amor no sabes como me duele verte en ese estado, yo me enamore de ti siendo tu una persona tan alegre y feliz, has cambiando mucho en mi con tan solo tu presencia, eso me ha bastado para ya no tener esa mirada fría y ese carácter tan soberano, no se ke debo hacer para ayudarte, no se nisikiera ke te han hecho, o kien….pero estoy seguro ke no estas de acuerdo ke se a yo el ke te cuide….no soporta la idea de ke seas de hiwatari, pero yo no seré como ray…/

El pelirrojo se dirigió a su sala donde se encontraba un teléfono, después de unos minutos terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

En una cama se encontraba un joven peliazul, en aquella a habitación se encontraban dos personas mas, kienes esperaban ke el peliazul despertara. El peliazul comenzaba a despertar, al darse cuenta de ke se encontraba en una cama se sentó en la cama y observo ke era de noche, pero no pronusiava ninguna palabra.

Kai: ¿Qué te paso? – dijo muy preocupado-

El pelirrojo comprendió ke seria mejor dejarlos solos, y cerro la puerta de la habitación, el pelirrojo solo se sentó en el sillón de su sala. Por otra parte el bicolor se acercaba a takao, takao al sentir sus brazos cerca de su espalda lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

Takao: tuve miedo….-dijo sollozando-

Kai: ke te a pasado, ayer no pude ir contigo, pero pensé ke estarías en la casa…pero dime amor ke te ha pasado…

Takao: mi hermano….

Kai: ke paso ayer dime…

Takao: hiro….mierda….el abuso de mi sin importarle ke fuera su hermano – dijo sollozando aun mas fuerte-

Kai se quedo paralizado al escuchar ke su hermoso ángel había sido victima de un abuso, kai setia como la sangre le hervía, si el hubiera estado con el probablemente no le hubiera pasado nada, kai abrazaba a su amado. De repente le dio un beso en la boca a takao y se marcho sin decir nada, en la sala tala se encontraba algo atoniko al ver como kai se iba de esa forma.

Tala: ke ha pasado….dime….

El sonido de la puerta fue lo único ke se escucho, rápidamente el ojiazul fue a ver al moreno.

Mientras tanto un chico bicolor, ke se encontraba realmente furioso se dirigía a la casa kinomiya, el joven manejaba muy rápido, solo pensaba en las palabras de su hermoso ángel destruido. El se estaciono al ver que había llegado a su objetivo, bruscamente se bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta, su sorpresa fue ke el tipo ke buscaba se encontraba a unos pasos de el.

Hiro: hola kai…..como es tu noche…

Kai: eres idiota o ke –dijo con algo de rabia en su ser-

El bicolor se acerco mas al joven de ojos rubís, y lo tiro de un golpe en el rostro, hiro se paro, y se limpio la cara ke estaba cubierta por sangre, y se rió descaradamente.

Hiro: con ke mi hermanito sea acusado con su amado…no sabes…me produce una conmoción – notándose el sarcasmo-

Kai: COMO TE PUEDES LLAMAR DE SU FAMILIA….A TI NO TE IMPORTO KE FUESE TU HERMANO MENOR….MIERDA….ERES SU MALDITA FAMILIA…Y PARA COLMO…ERES LA UNACA MIERDA KE TINE COMO FAMILIA….

Kai golpeaba a hiro con mucha fuerza y rabia, mientras el otro joven de ojos carmín también se ponía a la defensiva, mientras los dos se golpeaban, uno por un lado sentía como sus energías, su furia se desahogaban en los golpes ke le daba al otro, y por otra parte hiro solo se divertía golpeando a ese ser, el no comprendía por ke mierda su hermano se había fijado en hiwatari, lo ke mas le hacia hervir la sangre era ke takao nunca se había percatado de sus sentimientos…

Un chico de pelirrojo se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia en donde se encontraban los dos golpeándose, el chico ojiazul se dirigió lo más rápido ke pudo con los dos salvajes, al llegar y ver los mas de cerca noto ke hiro llevaba la ventaja puesto ke el joven bicolor se encontraba en el suelo tirado y cubierto de sangre. Tala llego justamente a agarrar el puño de hiro ke se encontraba a punto de golpear a kai en el suelo.

Hiro: tala por ke haces esto….déjame…….

Tala: yo solo he venido a buscar a kai. – dijo sin titubear y sujetando el puño de su amigo-

Kai: ke necesitas decirme. -Dijo parándose, y kon una enorme preocupación en su voz-

Tala: tu sabes a la perfección como es takao, el se fue…dijo ke iría a su casa.

Hiro: NO INTENTES SALIR CORRIENDO…O KE ME TINES MIEDO…

Kai: CLARO KE NO PERO MI ESPOSO ES MAS IMPORTANTE…TU NO VALES NI MI TIEMPO…GRACIAS TALA…

HIRO: ARE KE TE TRAGES TODAS TUS PALABRAS…

Esto fue lo único ke se oyó, kai se le veía preocupado cuando se dirigió a su auto, mientras tala sujetaba con fuerza a hiro kien keria matar a kai por los comentarios antes escuchados. Cuando el auto de kai se alejo, hiro sintió ke ya no lo sujetaba con fuerza y se safo, pero después de unos microsegundos sintió un golpe muy dar en su mejilla, el impacto ke recibió fue muy fuerte ke se callo al suelo cubierto de sangre.

Hiro se encontraba en el suelo cubierto de sangre y solo pudo observa como tala lo miraba con odio, el chico se paro y puso una mirada desafiante.

Hiro: ke a ti también te enoja ke le aya hecho eso a mi hermano.

Tala: si y mucho….-dijo golpeándolo y dejándolo en el suelo-

Hiro: pares e ke mi hermano tiene muchos aliados, pero dime tala tu eras mi amigo ja ja ja ke estupidez no….uno puede hacerse de varios enemigos tras perseguir lo ke kiere.

Tala: ten lo por seguro ke si te le vuelves a acercar a takao te matare con mis propias manos – decía mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camiseta, y con mucho odio en cada una de sus palabras-

Hiro: no me hagas reír….pero aceptémoslo…los dos hemos perdido contra kai – dijo en forma de reto-

Tala: eso dilo por ti….

Esto fue lo ultimo dicho por el pelirrojo, después de eso se fue. Mientras el otro chico se encontraba en su casa, listo para darse una ducha…

Mientras tanto un joven bicolor se encontraba en una mansión buscando a la persona ke mas amaba, no keria comentarle nada a sus servidumbre pero no pudo mas y ordeno ke todos sus empleados se reunieran en el recibidor.

Kai: bien…los he llamado por ke kiero informarles ke no kiero ke se le permita la entrada a esta casa ( yo kielo una casa así) ni tampoco serán aceptadas las llamadas de hiroshi…espero ke me hallan entendido. – dijo muy enojado-

Todos: si señor….

Kai: también – cambiando el tono de su voz, ahora se le notaba triste- kiero ke cuiden muy bien a takao, a sufrido un golpe muy duro...No kiero ke se kede solo, a si alguien de ustedes me puede decir donde se encuentra mi esposo.

Sirvienta: lo he visto en los columpios del jardín….

Kai: ya pueden retirarse….

Kai encontró a su amado muy triste, sentado en un columpio, se le veía muy pálido, pero al ver ke el bicolor lo observaba alzo la mirada y le sonrió, mientras ke kai solo se sentaba en otro columpio junto a su ángel, kai tomaba su mano de su ángel.

Kai: te sientes mejor….

Takao: si, el día esta hermoso….- dijo parándose, y también parando a su amado- los sirvientes se han comportado muy amables conmigo. Sabes…keria verte….

Kai/ takao…me dan ganas de llorar al verte así…amor no sabes cuanto…por ke no me dices ke es lo ke te incomoda…acaso no kieres ke sepa lo ke sientes…amor ya te lo dije ke soy tu esposo y me tines ke decir todo….kisas no me lo kieres decir por ke no kieres arruinar el día…takao eres un tonto como puedes decir ke el día esta hermoso si esta apunto de llover…me siento muy mal por verte de esa manera…tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo de ke te pase algo…siento ke ya no puedo mas…cada momento al verte así me dan ganas de derrumbarme , pero no lo are/ amor….no sabes cuanto te amo – decía abrazándolo-

Takao: yo también te amo….kai no me dejes nunca solo.

El peliazul se encontraba llorando en el suelo como aquel niño ke le kitaron su juguete favorito, el chico bicolor lo abrazaba y lo arrullaba en el suelo.

Takao: tenia mucho miedo…no puedo explicar lo sucedido con hiro – decía sollozando- cuando recuerdo sus dedos tocando mi cuerpo….siento mucho dolor y por algunos momentos odio mi cuerpo, esas imágenes las he tratado de borrar de mi mente pero no puedo…me siento tan débil…soy un cobarde…. No soporto la idea de ke el me aya hecho suyo, y mucho menos en nuestra propia casa…en la misma donde compartimos muchos momentos de hermanos y buenos ratos….por ke – sus ojos parecían una pakeña fuente ke no paraba de llorar- no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ya no llorar pero no puedo, ya lo trate pero soy tan estupido ke no puedo dejar de llorar.

Kai: yo te amo…te amo mucho….y por eso no boy a permitir ke te vuelvan hacer daño…takao no cambies…si tines ke llorar, llora. Tu sabes ke siempre estaré a tu lado, las palabras ya no salen de mi boca….- dijo abrazándolo aun mas fuerte, y escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de su ángel. Kai se encontraba llorando con mucha desesperación, cada vez sentía como las manos de takao se aferravan a un mas a su lado-

Takao/ kai…puedo sentir tus lagrimas, mojándome la espalda….kai…te amo…y eso ase ke tenga un poko de valor…kai….no me dejes solo….onegai….te amo…kai, me sorprende tu comportamiento/

Después de unas horas se encontraban en la misma posición pero mojados, kai con suavidad cargo a takao y lo llevo a su recamara, lo dejo con suavidad en la cama y después se sentó junto con el, takao beso a kai.

Kai: amor no kiero ke peskes un resfriado, así ke ve a cambiarte. Yo haré lo mismo.

El moreno solo acepto con la cabeza, después de unos minutos takao se encontraba cubierto por las mantas y algunas cobijas, arriba de el se encontraba kai besándolo, después se acomodo a lado de su ángel, mientras ke el moreno recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

Kai: amor se me olvido decirte ke pedí unas vacaciones y me las consideraron prudentes, desde ayer tengo tres meses de descanso.

Takao: a mi igual me dieron vacaciones.

Kai: mañana decidiremos a donde te gustaría ir, o dime amor ke lugar te gustaría.

Takao: yo siempre he herido conocer México, me gustaría ir a Acapulco, me han dicho ke es hermoso, y ke tiene unas playas hermosas.

Kai: mañana mismo comprare los boletos.

Takao: se te nota cansado…amor ke paso – dijo dando se cuenta de los moretones ke tenia en la cara y en su cuerpo- dímelo….

Kai: no fue nada, solo me desespera ayer al no saber donde te encontrabas y me caí de las escaleras / no kiero, ke te preocupes por mi….y mucho menos ke te enteres ke me he peleado con tu hermano/ ke descuidado soy cuando no estas a mi lado.

Takao: si ke lo eres – dijo dándole se mejor sonrisa-

**Su-chan: espero ke les aya gustado bueno me despido, no se pierdan mi próximo capitulo ke se llamara "DULCE LUNA DE MIEL" no se a ustedes, pero a mi me encanta la pareja de taka-chanx kai-sama. Este capitulo es dedicado a mi karnala kaira...**

**Onegai dejen sus comentarios….aunke sea para ke me digan vete la….**

**O algo por el estilo onegai.**


	5. Cpitulo 5: Dulce luna de miel

**Suchan: hola, como están, bueno espero ke les aya gustado mi episodio atrasado, pero aki les traigo otro episodio, dejen comentarios onegai.**

"**DULCE LUNA DE MIEL"**

El día era hermoso, los pájaros revoleotavan por donde fuese, el sol alumbraba todo en una mansión, en una habitación se encontraba un joven peliazul acostado en una cama, junto a el se encontraba un chico de cabello bicolor esperando ke el peliazul despertase.

Al parecer el bicolor se encontraba impaciente por ke despertase el otro chico, pero al no ver señales de kerer despertar del otro decidió salir solo de la habitación, cuando se encontraba desayunando, una de sus sirvientas se le acerco un poko asustada.

Kai: ke te pasa.

Sirvienta: señor, el joven hiroshi kiere hablar con usted. Hace unos momentos kuando se encontraba kon su kerido esposo el joven llamo, y yo le informe ke usted ni su kerido esposo deseaban hablar con el, y esto provoco su enojo y solo dijo "dile a ese maldito ke lo espero en el parke hoy en la tarde, y ke mas le vale venir"

Kai: con ke ese ser kiere verme, si vuelve a llamar dile ke estaré ahí. Y ke me haga el favor de ya no llamar / no kiero ke piense ke me escondo como cobarde, pero no le perdonare nunca lo ke le hizo a mi kerido taka-chan/ ya lo pensé mejor ordena ke todos protejan a takao y no le digas nada yo iré al parke, para arreglar algunos asuntos.

La sirvienta solo acento con la cabeza, kai salio de su mansión rumbo a la casa kinomiya, el manejaba muy rápido ke pronto llego a la casa kinomiya, a dentro de la casa se encontraba hiro y al percatarse de kien se encontraba a fuera de su casa salio muy furioso.

Hiro: te dije en el parke….

Kai: por ke no me lo dices ahora, ya ke no tengo tiempo.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos cuantos minutos, kai sintió como el puño de hiro lo tocaba en el estomago, pero el aguanto y le dio un fuerte golpe a en la cara, los dos se empezaron a pelear.

Kai: eres un estupido –dijo mientras lo seguía golpeando-

Hiro: y tu ke eres – también lo seguía golpeando-

Entre tantos golpes hiro le metió un fuerte golpe a kai y lo tiro en el suelo, sin importarle ke kai estuviera en el suelo lo empezó a patear y a tirar unos cuantos golpes, como era un lugar donde pasaban mucha gente después de unos minutos se encontraban rodeados de mucha gente, kai se pudo parar y también se encontraba dándole una buena palea. Pero de repente los dos sintieron como los sujetaban, unos cuantos jóvenes y señores los sujetaban a ambos kienes no aguantaban las ganas de matarse.

Hiro: SUELTENME –decía mientras se intentaba safarse- HIWATARI…

Kai: HIROSHI SOLO DEJA KE ME SUELTEN Y AHORA SI TE MATO –dijo un poko calmado-

Hiro: eres un idiota.

Kai: POR LO MENOS SERE IDIOTA Y NO TRAICIONO A MI FAMILIA.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta de ke también entre la multitud se encontraban cámaras de diferentes programas de televisión pues era la nota del día ke el gran empresario hiwatari se estuviese peleando con el mejor abogado de Japón. Cuando un grupo de personas metieron a su casa a hiro, el otro joven se fue.

El bicolor se encontraba en un aeropuerto comprando unos boletos para el vuelo de mañana rumbo hacía Acapulco.

En una habitación de la gran mansión se encontraba un joven viendo el televisor, pero le sorprendió ver a hiro y kai peleándose frente a la prensa como dos hombres ordinarios. Takao solo podía observar el televisor, sin decir ninguna palabra, el joven solo apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza. El se encontraba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza agachada, el bicolor se acerco un poko mas al moreno, el moreno cuando se dio cuenta de ke el bicolor se levanto, de sus ojos cian lágrimas.

Takao: Fuiste a tomar venganza por tus propias manos.

Kai: a ke te refieres amor.

Takao: vamos kai, tu y hiro se estuvieron peleando, la prensa ya se entero / kai ke no te das cuenta….yo no puedo odiar a mi hermano, por la simple razón ke es mi hermano y es imposible ke yo lo odie...cuando tu no estabas conmigo el siempre estaba a tras de mi….no importando la situación….el es mi hermano…lo ke paso el otro día solo fue una confusión y ya...el siempre estuvo detrás de mi….a veces (o casi siempre) cuando el salía de viaje siempre me llamaba para decirme una ke otra tontería, el siempre se mostraba al pendiente de mi….recuerdo ke kuando era un chiquillo de unos 7 años, después de enterarme de ke nuestros padres ya habían muerto yo los keria acompañar….ese día tu no estabas hiro, el abuelo no se daba cuenta de ke era lo ke hacia puesto ke se encontraba triste y por eso se encerraba en su habitación, yo solo agarre un cuchillo de la cocina y subí muy rápido las escaleras asta llegar a mi habitación….mi mente estupida tenia miedo de sufrir…y por eso yo ya no keria estar en este mundo, confieso ke tenia temor de arrebatarme la vida de esa manera pero ke podía hacer tu no estabas ahí para detenerme kai….no obstante agarre el cuchillo y me corte, solo pude hacerme unos cuantos rasguños, pero creo ke el remordimiento hizo ke me causaran dolor las muñecas…yo me encontraba llorando en el suelo sin consuelo alguno cuando de repente hiro entro a mi habitación y me dio un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro al ver ke mis muñecas sangraban un poko el solo dijo " eres un idiota, como puedes pensar en kitarte la vida…mierda….ke no te das cuenta de ke ya NO SOPORTARE PERDER A OTRO SER KERIDO" hiro me abrazo y por primera vez se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su pequeño hermano, supongo ke el solo sentía consuelo en mis brazos puesto ke los dos…somos grande hermanos….y eso no lo puede cambiar ninguna situación…o cualkier persona/

Kai: takao, lo siento…pero le di su merecido….yo creo ke tenia mucho mas ke pagar esa maldito –dijo con rabia en cada una de sus palabras-

Takao: KAI NO KIERO KE VUELVAS A DECIR OTRA COSA MALA DE HIROSHI, EL ES MI HERMANO Y ESA RELACCION KE TENEMOS EL Y YO NI TU NI NADIE PUEDE DESTRUIRLA.

Kai: ke no entiende ke el TE VIOLO…ke es difícil de entender o ke…el es un maldito….takao ken no entiende ke me preocupo mucho por ti.

Takao: solo puedo entender ke el es mi hermano y ke el siempre estuvo detrás de mi cuando a nadien le importaba, el es mi hermano – de sus ojos caían mas lagrimas- el siempre estuvo de tras de mi….y ese incidente paso por tonterías.

Kai: takao / amor no sabes como me duele ke ayas perdonado a ese sujeto, pero creo ke lo mejor será ke ya no discutamos esto…me doy cuenta de ke tu eres el único ke kiere convencerse de ke no fue real esa situación, y me doy cuenta ke te pones muy triste al recordar su nombre….yo lo are pagar por todo amo/ tienes razón, esa situación tan incomoda paso al olvido.

Takao: me alegra ke ayas entendido –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- me gustaría mucho ke tu y hiro se llevaran mejor, pero eso es imposible….puesto ke los dos tienes caracteres muy diferentes.

Kai: si, amor se me olvidaba decirte algo muy importante – dijo sentándose en el sillón donde se encontraba su esposo, el bicolor tomaba la mano del peliazul- ya arregle todo para nuestro viaje, y nuestro vuelo sale mañana por la mañana con destino a México.

Takao: me da mucha alegría oír eso, kai…..

Kai: si.

Takao: te amo……

Kai: eso no me lo tienes por ke decir puesto ke yo lo se, yo te amo mucho mas.

Takao: no lo creo –decía en broma-

Kai: a no me crees –decía siguiéndole la corriente a su herido moreno-

Takao: pues la verdad no –decía kada vez mas alegre-

Kai beso a takao, después de varios minutos los chicos se separaron un poko, takao se recostó en las piernas de kai.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un grupo de hombres de negro se encontraban a las órdenes de un chino.

HDN1: señor kon, nos hemos enterado ke el empresario hiwatari a comprado dos boletos de avión.

Ray: pero a donde van a ir.

HDN2: eso ya no lo pudimos averiguar…

Ray: en ese caso NO ME SIRVE DE NADA SU ESTUPIDA AYUDA. Pero de todos modos mi encargo no ha llegado desde estados unidos…y pues ke mejor dejarle ke aprovechen sus últimos dias de estar juntos verdad – decía a la vez muy enojado y feliz-

Todos: si señor.

Ray: además tenemos muchas cosas ke hacer en su ausencia….

En la mansión hiwatari, se encontraban los dos jóvenes en el sillón en su misma posición de hace unos cuantos minutos.

Kai: ke te párese si vamos a comer a fuera…ayer vi un restauran ke me párese muy bueno…ke te parece si vamos a comer y después vamos a ver una película.

Takao: si –dijo aventándose a kai y tirándolo en el sillón- kai se me olvide decirte ke después de tener estos dias de vacaciones firme un contrato con una revista.

Kai: con una revista….bueno supongo ke no puedo hacer nada al respecto pues es tu trabajo.

Takao: si, me boy a cambiar.

Después de varios minutos los dos se encontraban en el auto de kai. Kai manejaba muy rápido por la calles.

Kai: cuando me pediste ke esperara….no pensé ke fueses a tardar tanto.

Takao: pues….ke puedo hacer….si tengo ke verme bien para mis fans…además también para ti.

Kai: entonces no te arreglaste para mí si no para ellos –dijo un poko triste- no es justo ke dejes a tu esposo en segundo término – dijo en broma-

Takao: claro ke no, tu siempre serás el numero uno en mis pensamientos y en todo lo demás.

Después de unos cuantos minutos los dos ya se encontraban tomados de la mano caminando por las calles. Después de soportar tantas miradas y alguno ke otro despistado ke se les acercaba para pedirles un autógrafo a ambos, u otros ke solo los detenían para preguntar si eran esposos en cerio, después de todo eso los dos ya se encontraban a dentro de un restauran muy lujoso, los dos ya se encontraban en una mesa.

Después de comer, los dos ya se encontraban a punto de irse cuando unos reporteros entraron al lugar.

Reportera: díganos señor hiwatari…ke causo ese incidente kon su cuñado hiroshi.

Kai: nada ke les importe.

Reportero de Tv. Azteka: keremos saber si tiene problemas con el abogado kinomiya.

Takao: miren –dijo con la sonrisa ke lo caracterizaba- lo ke presenciaron ayer fue un mal momento ke no keremos recordarlo…verdad?

Reportera televiza: solo keremos saber las causas de esa riña.

Kai: ya les dije ke no tengo el deber de contestar a sus preguntas…además son asuntos personales.

Reportero Tv. Azteka: entonces eso kiero decir ke si tienen conflictos desde hace tiempo.

Takao: miren….todos tenesmos diferencias.

Reportera televiza: en los reportajes ke salieron esta mañana, se vio claramente como los dos se kerian matar, además si no hubiesen llegado las personas….se hubiese incrementado el asunto.

Takao: ya no hablaremos de ese tema…con ninguno de los medios.

Reportero Tv. Azteka: bueno ya lo entendimos…se rumora ke se irán de viaje.

Kai: ya no se puede confiar en las agencias de viaje….

Reportero Tv. Azteka: por ke no nos dicen a donde se van de viaje.

Takao: es un secreto solo de dos….ok

Reportera televiza: se rumora ke usted joven kinomiya firmo un contrato con una revista ke promete mucho a favor para usted.

Takao: si he firmado un contrato, pero será después de ke tenga unas pequeñas vacaciones…y si nos disculpan ya se nos hizo tarde.

Takao toma la mano de el bicolor y pronto salieron de ese lugar lleno de personas. Los dos caminaban de la mano por las calles, el día pasaba muy rápido, pronto a tardecería. Kai vio el lago, y recordó ke ahí fue cuando descubrió ke amaba a takao, pero lo mas importante en ese lago fue ke ahí vio por primera vez a su kerido moreno. Kai interrumpió su camino de ambos y se acerco un poko mas al lago seguido por el peliazul.

Kai: mira amor….pronto a tardecerá.

Takao: si….recuerdo ke en este lago te vi por primera vez…paresias muy frió / si saber que eras capaz de dar mucho calor/

Kai: si…

Takao: ke hermoso a tardecer.

El sol se ocultaba rápido por las montañas dejando se ver ahora un leve color azul marino en el cielo, cubierto de estrellas. Kai abrazo a takao por la cintura, y así se quedaron un buen rato, asta ke recordaron el cine y empezaron a caminar.

En el cine había una larga fila, al parecer la película ke habían elegido atraía a muchas personas. Cuando lo gerentes del cine se dieron cuenta de ke kienes eran los dejaron pasar.

Cuando ya se encontraban a dentro, takao fue a comprar unas cuantas golosinas, y después siguieron con su camino. Cuando ya se encontraban sentados en sus asientos, vieron ke un grupo de personas se dirigían a ellos.

Jovencita: usted es kai Hiwatari.

Kai: no kiero ser grosero, pero estoy con mi esposo. No kiero ke me interrumpan mas.

Jovencita: pero sr. Hiwatari –dijo en tono de suplica-

Takao: amor dale una oportunidad a la señorita para ke te diga ke es lo ke kiere.+

Kai: bien...habla ya.

Jovencita: usted…no párese ser muy social….keria preguntarle…tardo mucho tiempo en aceptar la responsabilidad de una empresa.

Kai: claro ke no…mi abuelo se a muerto…y yo aunke no kisiera lo tuve ke hacer para darle honor a la familia hiwatari...y si ya no tines otra cosa ke decir hazme el gran favor de retirarte.

Jovencita: yo sabia ke usted no era malo….y ya me boy…

Cuando por fin la molestia para kai desapareció, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película.

Después de ver la película los dos salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron a su casa, pero al ver ke tala se encontraba en una heladería, decidieron ir a verlo.

Takao: hola…no es muy tarde para tomar helado.

Tala: a mi me gusta…a demás en este país casi nunca ahí nieve….

Kai: tala ya ve al grano…tu kieres recordar esos dias en Rusia verdad.

Tala: no…

Takao: vamos ya no se pelen….tala kiero darte las gracias por lo ke hiciste por mi.

Tala: no te preocupes, creo ke sobre todo eres un buen amigo…

Takao: bien.

Kai: ya nos vamos tala.

Takao: asta pronto tala.

Takao se despidió de tala y después siguió tomando la mano de kai.

Tala/ takao no soporto verte con hiwatari…pero no kiero ke sufras yo aprovechare cada error de kai para usarlo en su contra…ke es lo ke vas a hacer ray/

Cuando llegaron al auto se subieron, takao se kedo dormido en el auto. Cuando llegaron a la mansión kai cargo a takao hasta la habitación ke ambo compartían, y ahí lo recostó en la cama y preparo dos maletas, después de eso se acostó en la cama, el no dejaba de ver a su kerido ángel.

Kai/ takao…se ve ke todavía no se te olvida lo ke paso con tu hermano, yo no kiero ke vuelvas a sufrir…amor en tus ojos ahí un gran sufrimiento cuando pronuncias a tu hermano…se ke el estuvo detrás de ti por mucho tiempo no obstante no era sincero….recuerdo ke ray era tu mejor amigo…también por eso estas triste, cuando duerme entre mis brazos pronuncias mi nombre con mucha desesperación como si me fuera de tu vida…pero bien sabes ke yo siempre estaré contigo en cuerpo y en alma….espero muy ansioso a ke sea mañana para viajar contigo, espero ke con ese viaje olvides un poko lo ke paso kon hiroshi/

El bicolor le dio un beso en la frente a su ángel, la noche era fría y silenciosa. Todo en la inmensa mansión de noche era silencioso. El día llego junto con el sol. Los rayos del sol se filtraban escurridizos por las cortinas de una habitación donde ya hacían dormidos en una cama, uno de ellos ya se encontraba despertando, el joven peliazul no keria despertar a su kerido esposo y se recostó en el pecho del bicolor.

Takao/puedo oír tus latidos…es un sueño ke estés conmigo, y ke lo arriesgues todo por mi. Kien iba a pensar ke meses atrás solo éramos takao y kai por separado, recuerdo ke ray era mi mejor amigo ja….y ke el era tu confidente….yo siempre creí ke tu amabas a ray, a veces lloraba por ti, y me consolaba mi hermano por largas horas de angustia y de desesperación por no confesar mis sentimientos…ja kien imaginaria ke los dos nos moríamos por tocarnos esos labios, por dedicarnos una ke otra palabra de amor, por despertar a lado de uno del otro, al saber ke después de trabajar alguien lo espera en la casa con tanto amor, y ke la mayoría del tiempo ocupa mis pensamientos. No tienes idea hiwatari cuanto te amo, y cuanto me hace bien ke estés a mi lado, si no me hubieras dicho nada yo ya habría hecho una locura, pero lo importante es ke estas conmigo y ke yo estoy contigo, no tienes idea cuanto te amo, kada vez ke me abrazas siento ke me proteges de todo el mundo, siento ke lo mas importante del mundo somos nosotros/ kai – dijo al ver ke kai ya se encontraba despierto-

Kai: buenos dias amor.

Takao beso dulcemente a kai.

Kai: amor nos tenemos ke dar prisa, o si no perderemos el vuelo.

Takao: claro, ahí ke darnos prisa.

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron a bañar juntos, después de unos minutos ya se encontraban listos.

Kai y takao ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, kai estaba arreglando el asunto del papeleo mientras takao miraba a la gente ke iba y venia, el peliazul se encontraba viendo a una familia cuando de repente lo tomaron de la cintura, era el bicolor ke lo estaba besando en el cuello.

Kai: ya vamos a subir al avión amor.

Los dos subieron al avión tomados de la mano, el avión desde hace un buen rato ya había despegado. La pareja se mostraba feliz, takao se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de kai, y kai solo le acariciaba la cara, varias aeromozas y pasajeros solo los veían, pero a la dulce pareja no darles la mas mínima importancia de lo ke pasaba su alrededor. El vuelo era muy largo ke kai solo veía asía la ventana.

Después de un día y medio de viaje, por fin tocaron suelo mexicano, takao se encontraba impresionado por todo lo ke había a su alrededor (kien no va a kerer a México…no me respondan). El clima era muy calido, el sol era kemaba la piel, el deseo de ir al mar era excitante.

Cuando fueron a su hotel a dejar sus cosas, takao se asomo del barandal ke se encontraba en el interior de su habitación, el hotel tenia vista al mar y eso era mas placentero. Kai al ver a su ángel en esa posición no aguanto las ganas de tomarlo por la cintura y besarle el cuello.

Kai se fue a cambiar de ropa por unas bermudas de mezclilla color café y una playera negra y unos clásicos converse de color verde, su atuendo era muy adecuado para la situación del calor, el bicolor se kedo impresionado al ver a su amado vestido con un pantalón de manta blanco, y con una palmera de igual de manta.

El bicolor tomo la mano de takao y se fueron de la habitación, los dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano, les paresia un muy raro todo lo ke veían, el bicolor ke ya ase mucho tiempo había venido con su abuelo a México no le paresia raro algunas cosas.

Cuando tocaron la suave arena sintieron una gran emoción, cada paso ke daban sus zapatos se enterraban en la arena, pero eso era lo de menos. Takao ke era el mas impaciente de meterse al mar tomo la mano de kai.

Kai y takao se kedaron en traje de baño, y se metieron al mar, era muy hermoso para ellos ke estuviesen en el mar, pero mas con la persona ke mas amaban en el mundo.

Takao: te vez muy bien así, muchas chicas solo te kedaron viendo .dijo un poko celoso-

Kai: eres un celoso –dijo en broma-

Takao: toma kai – dijo echándole agua al bicolor-

En la playa se veía como kai correteaba a takao cerca de la playa, kai alcanzo a takao y lo tiro en el suelo y lo empezó a besar.

_El deseo pone libertad  
en el esplendor de los cuerpos.  
Tú me besas con sabor a sal,  
con sabor a sal yo te beso. Lentamente,  
suavemente._

Takao se encontraba a bajo de kai, los dos se encontraban besándose el una al otro, después de un rato kai se paro.

Takao: kai, te pasa algo amor –dijo parándose, y con un tono de voz muy preocupado-

Kai: no pasa nada, solo estaba pensando ke nunca había kerido venir a México por mi propia voluntad, y ahora ke no me encuentro segado por la desesperación y varias cosas así, me párese hermoso este país.

Takao: no te preocupes amor –decía mientras séle acercaba-

Un vendedor ke por casualidad pasaba por ahí, decidió ir a venderles fruta.

SM1: no gusta comprar fruta.

Kai: no gracias.

Takao: espere –dirigiendo al vendedor- kai yo kiero…ya tengo hambre.

Kai: esta bien amor.

SM1: ta bueno….

El vendedor se sorprendió un poko al escuchar al bicolor ke le llamaba amor al peliazul, pero eso pensó ke si es amor no importaba el sexo. Cuando el vendedor le puso chile en polvo en la fruta los dos extranjeros se sorprendieron mucho, al ver el acto del vendedor.

Después de unos minutos el vendedor se fue, takao solo tomo a kai por la cintura, y después se sentó en la arena, en su mano llevaba su fruta.

Kai: si ke son extraños estos mexicanos he…mira ke kosa tan extraña de echarle chile a una fruta – dijo sentándose al lado takao-

Takao: es lo ke pensamos nosotros, pero te imaginas ke pensaran de nosotros amor, mejor ven y prueba esta fruta – dijo comiendo- esta rica…prueba –dijo dándole un pedazo de fruta en la boca a kai-

Kai: tengo ke admitirlo…sabe bien.

Takao: si…

Después de comer se acostó kai en la arena, seguido por takao.

Takao: te amo – dijo besando a kai-

_. Lentamente,  
suavemente. Arena y sol,  
el mar azul,  
contigo yo,  
conmigo tu_

Takao se paro jalando a kai, takao no pronusiava ninguna palabra, el bicolor se encontraba un poko desconcertado por la actitud del moreno, takao después le tapo los ojos al bicolor.

El bicolor se encontraba algo confundido, la piel del bicolor paresia ke nunca se había a soleado. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de ke se encontraban arriba de una roca enorme, donde se encontraban solos, y se veía el atardecer hermoso.

Takao se sentó en la orilla, kai se sentó a lado se el, los dos se tomaron de la mano, takao beso suavemente a kai, kai mientras lo besaba le acariciaba la espalda, asiendo ke el moreno se estremeciera.

Takao: desde aki se ven los barcos….

Kai: si…amor.

Takao: el atardecer en la playa siempre es hermoso.

Kai: para mi lo mas hermoso eres tu…párese un sueño…

Takao: si todo párese ser una mala broma, pero la verdad es ke estamos los dos juntos, alejados del mundo ke conocemos.

Kai: si muy alejados de nuestra realidad.

Takao: no ahí ke preocuparnos por lo ke pasara, sino por lo ke estamos haciendo, si – dijo besando a kai-

_Espuma blanca,  
dorado amor,  
de arena y sol. La marea canta su canción,  
una sensación de aventura._

Takao se paro de tras de kai, y empezó a darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros, el moreno cada vez ke kai se relajaba lo besaba en el cuello.

Kai tenía pensado hacerlo suyo en la playa, pero luego se dio cuenta de ke takao ya no se encontraba dándole un delicioso masaje, sino estaba tirado en la gran roca, paresia estar desmayado, kai se preocupo mucho y solo lo cargo, kai llevaba a takao en brazos, y solo lo recostó en la playa. El bicolor se encontraba muy preocupado por el moreno, pero decidió a esperar a ke despertase.

Cuando vio ke el peliazul abrió los ojos lo abrazo fuertemente, kai trataba de esconde su rostro lleno de lagrimas en la espalda de takao. Takao solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de kai, takao sonrió.

Kai: por ke no lo dijiste…me tenias ke haber dicho ke no te sentías bien – decían un poko enfadado y preocupado-

Takao: no te preocupes amor, ya paso, solo fue un desmayito, además el cambio de clima…creo ke me afecto un poko.

Kai: como te lo puedes tomar a la ligera –dijo molesto-

Takao: bueno pero ya no te enojes conmigo –dijo como niño de cinco años regañado por haber hecho una travesura-

Kai: como me podría enojar contigo amor – dijo atrayéndolo asía el para abrazarlo-

Takao: mira amor, me di cuenta de ke te sentías incomodo por las miradas de varias personas y por eso decidí alejarnos de todos, puedes ver a tu alrededor y es como tipo isla pequeña.

Kai: si, me párese ke tendríamos ke aprovecharlo no – dijo con una voz muy atrevida pero seductora-

_Y caemos en la tentación  
de volver a hacer más locuras. Bajo un cielo,  
como fuego. (Estribillo) Lentamente,  
suavemente. (Estribillo)_

El poko atardecer ke kedaba fue el confidente del eterno amor ke se tenían el uno al otro, ahora la hermosa luna era su fiel confidente, las olas ke chocaban contra la roca era el único ruido ke se oía, la brisa era solo un favor mas a la pareja.

**Su-chan: hola, espero ke les ayas gustado.**

**Taka-chan: niña, por dios como se te ocurre ke en la playa.**

**Kai: seria bueno ke en la playa….no lo crees taka-chan.**

**Taka-chan: mmm –dijo colorado por el comentario de kai-**

**Su-chan: admítanlo se kieren.**

**Kai: si ke eres molesta.**

**Su-chan: por ke siempre me tratas tan mal – llorando- no te kiero.**

**Kai: no me ase falta ke una niña me kiera.**

**Su-chan: pues takao esta de mi lado.**

**Takao: ya van a empezar.**

**Su-chan: bueno espero ke les aya gustado, si logro sobrevivir de las manos de kai, les traeré otro episodio ke se llamara " al llegar a casa" espero ke dejen sus comentarios.**

**Como siempre dedicado a Kaira y Fantasma.**

**POR SIEMPRE CON TAKAO Y KAI….**

**Se despide su amiga suichi Ivanov**


	6. Capitulo 6: Al llegar a casa

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Su-chan: hola a todos. hola takao.**

**Takao: hola.**

**Su-chan: komo te va con tu esposo.**

**Takao: muy bien…es decir ke te importa.**

**Su-chan: si ke kuando estas mucho tiempo con kai se te pasó lo malhumorado he…**

**Takao: oye niña no te permito ke le hables a si a mi kerido kai.**

**Su-chan: lo siento / si digo la verdad 00/**

**Kai: ke pasa ahora…**

**Su-chan: bueno chicos retomando la plática de la playa…ke tal ya lo intentaron.**

**Takao: komo se te ocurre – dice con la cara más roja ke un tomate-**

**Kai: para terminar pronto, si lo hicimos en la playa….ya estarás contenta no?**

**Su-chan: bueno ya me kedo claro, bueno para ke las cosas por aki sigan igual de frías mejor lean.**

**Takao: si….lean y dejen sus sugerencias o comentarios….**

**AL LLEGAR A CASA….**

El sol brillaba tan esplendoroso en la ciudad de Acapulco, ke por culpa de este, los jóvenes ke ya desde hace unas dos horas se encontraban despiertos.

El moreno se encontraba dándole un masaje a su esposo kien se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama dejándose masajear los hombros por las suaves manos del moreno. El peliazul solo acariciaba a su kerido bicolor.

Kai: debes estar cansado….

Takao: claro ke no – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la boca-

Kai: claro ke no.

El bicolor tiro a takao en la cama, y solo le dedicaba miradas llenas de amor, después lo empezó a besar.

Al cabo de unas horas, los dos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la cama nuevamente, solo cubiertos de unas sabanas blancas, el moreno solo recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

Takao: estas semanas han sido un verdadero placer.

Kai: claro ke si amor.

Takao: el clima es perfecto.

Kai: si. Lo bueno amor es ke todos los dias los aprovechamos mucho (si mucho)

Takao: si – la cara del moreno se encontraba ruborizada, por los comentarios hechos por su esposo- sabes me decidí y kiero ir a ver a ray cuando volvamos.

Kai: amor, pero el te ha hecho mucho daño.

Takao: también kisiese ir arreglar el problema kon mi hermano…

Kai: no –dijo enojado- NO TE DEJARE amor….no boy a permitir ke ninguno de los dos te vuelva a lastimar.

Takao: kai…yo te amo mucho pero es ke ya tome una decisión, mira no me gusta estar distante de ray…tu sabes perfectamente ke es como si fuese mi hermano, y no kiero ke sigamos enojados por cosas ke ya no tienen arreglo

Kai: NO LO PERMITIRE...ke no te das cuenta de ke te amo – dijo apartándose un poko del moreno, y sentándose en la orilla de la cama-

Takao: amor – dijo sentándose en el suelo para ver a la cara a kai-

Kai: ya no kiero discutir mas sobre el tema –dijo acariciándole la cara y viéndole fijamente-

Takao: amor, con el asunto de mi hermano…..el es mi hermano y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, no dejare ke mi hermano y yo nos estemos distanciando tanto…tu sabes perfectamente ke cuando mas necesite un hombro en kien llorar el siempre se encontró ahí para mi, te amo pero kiero también a mi familia….y el es mi uniko hermano y familiar ke tengo. Yo siempre me sentí seguro en sus brazos como ahora siento lo mismo en los tuyos…

Kai: takao

El bicolor se cayo al suelo y abrazo a takao y empezó a llorar, el moreno no decía nada pues el sabia perfectamente ke su kerido kai nunca lloraba.

Kai: ya no kiero verte sufrir, acaso no ves ke kuando te hieren me hieren a mi, tu tristeza es la mía, tus alegrías son las mías – decía en sollozos, y llorando cada vez mas con desesperación-

Takao: kai no me puedes prohibir ke no vea a kien kiero….te amo y por eso ke te párese si los dos vamos juntos a arreglar los problemas.

Kai: me párese ke no te haré cambiar de opinión he…si me párese lo mejor.

Takao: por ke no vamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad….anda párate no me gusta verte de ese modo – dijo tratando ke el otro se parase- tu eres el mas fuerte de los dos y por esa razón no puedo permitir ke por mis estupideces tu no seas el mismo de antes.

Kai: claro ke no –dijo en broma y cargando al moreno para llevarlo nuevamente a la cama y cubrirlo y también cubrirse por la suave manta- pero tú eres mi bakita.

Takao: me da mucha alegría saberlo, pero kai-sama vamos a la ciudad kiero ver muchas cosas mas, kiero visitar la famosa quebrada, el papagayo…anda vamos.

Kai: esta bien.

Los dos jóvenes se vistieron muy rápido y después salieron de su hotel pero kedaron atonikos al ver ke muchas personas, reporteros y demás se encontraban esperando ke bajaran del hotel.

El moreno se sintió un poko extraño era raro, puesto ke siempre se había encontrado con miles de cámaras y miles de personas preguntándole sobre el beyblade y cosas así (ahí no se me esta pegando lo de mi hermana) pero ahora era diferente, siempre ke le preguntaban algo era acerca de su relación con kai, y el solo podía abrazar a kai y sentirse protegido en sus brazos.

La gente ke pasaba por el lugar decidió ir a ver ke pasaba, pronto los dos jóvenes se encontraban en medio de una multitud de personas ke no los dejaban seguir con su camino, varios reporteros le kerian hacer una entrevista a ambos pero solo recibían un comentario desagradable por parte del bicolor.

La tensión se hacia cada vez mas grande, el bicolor abrazaba cada vez mas a su kerido moreno, y el peliazul solo enterraba la cabeza en la espalda del bicolor.

La mirada de takao se levanto asta al ver a unos cuantos reporteros, se le notaba molesto, en el era raro ese comportamiento.

Takao: ke demonios kieren –dijo con un tono de voz muy molesta-

Reportero1: esa no es manera de hablarle a la prensa.

Takao: ke novedad – de repente sonrió al ver a su esposo-

Reportero2: bueno ya vemos ke se encuentra mas alegre.

Takao: ok. Ke kieren.

Reportero1: ke le párese México, y esta ciudad.

Takao: por desgracia no la hemos visitado muy bien pero lo poko ke hemos visto nos pareció fantástico.

Reportero3: cuanto tiempo piensan kedarse.

Kai: algunos dias mas.

Reportero1: al parecer los dos ya se encuentra con mejor animo, bueno ya pasemos al grano…ustedes es decir…es la primera pareja gay ke visita nuestro país, y sobre todo por ke son gente importante en su país.

Reportero: lo ke el mediocre reportero ke esta a mi lado kiere decir es ke son la pareja ke mas a salido en la t.v

Takao: como ya se habrán dado cuenta nosotros no lo decidimos así, pero ke podemos hacer.

Reportero2: me sorprende su valor de venir a un país ke se desconoce todavía eso.

Kai: señores…no se desconese lo ke pase es ke no lo kieren ver, bueno pero si eso era todo lo ke kerian saber…

Reportero 3: no….lo ke keremos saber es ke si es cierto lo de su matrimonio…bueno ya saben ke los mexicanos somos exigentes.

Takao: como podrán darse cuenta yo amo a este hombre, ya felices.

Kai: takao – dijo besándolo en frente de todos, esto provoco ke todos se sorprendieran mucho- bueno si eso es todo compermiso.

Todos los reporteros se kedaron sin palabras, kai aprovecho eso y tomo la mano de takao y se fueron alejando un poko mas.

Pero después se dieron cuenta de ke los reporteros los venían siguiendo pero ellos no decidieron huir, decidieron esperar a la bochornosa gente.

Reportero1: pero no les importa ke sean hombres.

Takao: ke parte es la ke no entiendes, el amor no únicamente se da en diferentes sexos ok, bueno ya onegai déjenos en paz…solo keremos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Reportero3: ok. – Mientras decía eso los dos jóvenes se iban tranquilamente tomados de la mano-

Reportero2: bueno si takao pone ese termino me cae ke kon el a mi lado si me vuelvo lo ke el kiera.

Reportera: claro ke es un chico encantador.

Después de tantos contratiempos el bicolor y el moreno se encontraban viendo a unos clavaditas hacer sus hazañas, el cielo era cubierto por la noche junto con la hermosa luna ke hoy lucia esplendorosa.

Los dos chicos se encontraban mirando atentos todas las acrobacias ke hacían los clavaditas. El bicolor notaba un poko distante al moreno, pues este no hacia otra cosa ke ver la lejanía del mar, el moreno se parecía no observar nada de los clavaditas, el bicolor tomo la mano del moreno.

Kai: te pasa algo – dijo susurrándole en el oído-

Takao: no es nada – dijo un poko cortante- mira kai –dijo asiéndole una seña a su esposo para ke este viese al cielo-

Kai: es muy hermosa la noche en la costa, cierto?

Takao: si….en dos dias nos vamos cierto? – decía un poko triste-

Kai: si, pero no te desanimes, ya habrá otra oportunidad para venir.

Takao: si, es cierto…..no tienes hambre amor.

Kai: un poko…ke te párese amor, si vamos a cenar a un buen restaurante.

Takao: no, kiero comer junto al mar….ven yo te invitare a comer –dijo jalando al bicolor-

En las calles solo se veía un moreno jalando al bicolor, el bicolor solo sonreía al ver a su esposo, después de caminar por un largo rato, llegaron a un restaurante, en el se metía el agua del mar, el agua mojaba los pies de ambos.

Era muy relajante estar en ese lugar, el lugar tenia un toke muy tropical ( ke inteligente soy no? Je je je) takao y el bicolor tomaron asiento en una de las mesas ke se encontraban ahí.

Takao no hacia otra cosa ke observar todo a su alrededor, el bicolor solo observaba a su esposo ke se le notaba feliz y un poko sorprendido. De repente un camarero atrajo la a tensión de los dos.

Camarero: se les ofrece algo – dijo entregándoles el menú –

Takao: bueno tu ke nos recomiendas – dijo con la sonrisa ke se le caracteriza-

Camarero: mmm bueno – dijo algo nervioso, sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas- yo les recomiendo….se ve ke no son de este país….ya han probado el cóctel de camarones.

Takao: no.

Camarero: pues no sabe de lo ke se pierde…lo deshaz ordenar.

Takao. Si.

Camarero: y usted – refiriéndose al bicolor- ke desea.

Kai: lo mismo.

Camarero: ok, de tomar no se les ofrece nada.

Kai: ke kres ke no tomaremos nada –dijo enfadado- para mi tráeme un wiski.

Camarero: ke mal humor tiene – dijo un poko enfadado- y usted –dijo dulce ficando su tono de voz- ke desea.

Takao. Yo kiero una soda de naranja.

El mesero los dejo solos, takao notaba ke el bicolor se encontraba molesto, el moreno solo tomo la mano del bicolor.

Takao: ke pasa –dijo con un tono suave-

Desde lejos el camarero ke los había atendido no hacia otra cosa ke observarlos y hablar por teléfono.

Conversación telefónica:

¿: Vigílalos – el tono de voz era muy fría-

Camarero: si como usted diga señor ray.

Ray: vamos daisuke….no seas tan reservado, hace un momento me comentaste ke el bicolor se enojo contigo por ke le coqueteabas al moreno cierto.

Daisuke: si, solo le mire un poko y el bicolor se le notaba muy celoso.

Ray: ke mi amado es celoso….Daisuke has todo lo posible para ke ese hiwatari se enoje con kinomiya….y cuando salgan vigílalos muy deserca…si necesitas dinero pon todo a mi cuenta….

Daisuke: si señor…lo dejo, al parecer el bicolor esta impaciente.

Ray: no olvides hablarme para contarme todos los detalles.

Daisuke: si…

En la mesa del moreno.

Takao: ke te pasa….

Kai: no me pasa nada – dijo un poko frió-

Takao: ahora ke hice... estas molesto.

Kai: no tengo nada –dijo aun mas enojado-

El moreno solo bajo la vista, el no sabia ke hacer, por primera vez su amado lo estaba ignorando, el moreno le hablaba al bicolor pero solo recibía como respuesta "mmm, si, o un no" ya habían pasado varios minutos y la comida todavía no estaba en la mesa, el pecho del moreno era como un caldero ke dentro de el hervía su sangre al ser ignorado cruel mente por el bicolor.

El peliazul no sabia por ke se había enojado su esposo, su cabeza estaba envuelta de pensamientos confusos acerca de su matrimonio ke no oyó ke desde hace un buen rato el mesero le hablaba, para entregarles sus bebidas y su comida.

Camarero: señor….

Kai: déjalo y vete. – dijo molesto-

Takao: no tienes ke ser grosero con las demás personas.

Mesero: se ve ke usted si es cortes, le molestaría si me sentara y le hiciese unas preguntas?

Takao: claro ke no.

El bicolor al escuchar las palabras de takao se enfado aun más, el bicolor tomo su wiski y se fue solo lanzó unas palabras al aire diciendo "nos vemos en el hotel kinomiya"

El moreno al ya no ver la sombra de kai, se dejo caer a la mesa, pequeñas lagrimas caían en la mesa, el mesero solo observaba atoniko la situación, una fría sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver al moreno en ese estado, el mesero se encontraba detrás de el solo tomando su hombro.

La mirada del moreno se levanto.

Takao: lo siento mucho.

Mesero: cálmese por favor, es una tortura ver a un ángel llorar por un pedazo de hielo, por favor calme un poko. No se ke relación tenga con ese tipo pero se nota ke es usted un juguete en la manos de un ogro.

Takao: calla, no me frustres más con tus palabras….

Mesero: señor, el es un tirano kon usted…vamos déjelo, solo ahí confusiones en su cabeza, no valla a buscarlo mejor tome un poko de soda, el azúcar ase bien en las penas.

Takao: un día lo tines todo, tienes la gloria la perfección, y después todo tu mundo se rodea de nubes negras y de demonios ke se come tu ser y dejan tus restos en la basura, todos lo ke kiero me dan puñalas en el alma, el alma a veces es dura pero la mía todos pueden penetrar.

Mesero: señor, no se ponga de ese animo, usted al parecer es de los ke siempre se ríen, mas aun es usted un modelo muy famoso y no puede derrumbarse de ese modo mi señor.

Takao: yo no soy fuerte, jamás lo he sido, me disculpo por el hombre ke le hizo pasar un mal rato, sabes he pensado mejor dame esa soda – el moreno tomo la soda muy rápido, al parecer era un acto de desahogar todo lo ke sentía en ese momento-

El moreno se levanto rápido y dio unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la salida del restaurante, de repente el moreno callo al suelo.

En una habitación un bicolor se encontraba viendo por la ventana el mar ke era poko visible, el bicolor sentía mucha rabia al no tener señales de takao. El sonido de su celular se oyó, el joven contesto.

Conversación telefónica:

Kai: takao eres tú…

¿: No soy el…amor.

Kai: ray – el bicolor se kedo atoniko al escuchar esa voz-

Ray: pero dime amor ke te ha pasado, el tono de tu voz suena molesta…no me digas te has peleado con tu amado, no ke se kerian mucho –nótese el sarcasmo- solo eran blasfemias todas sus palabras de amor hacia ti, solo eran mentiras he. Me has dejado helado al saber ke estas en una mala relación.

Kai: ray, calla, y vete mucho a la mierda.

El bicolor colgó y se recostó en la cama, el bicolor se encontraba solo viendo la cama, se encontraba muy cansado ke se kedo profundamente dormido.

Los rayos del sol cubrían toda la ciudad y el bicolor se encontraba en la cama aun dormido.

En una habitación un moreno se encontraba tirado en la cama, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, el no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, el vio ke el mesero ke lo atendió la noche anterior se encontraba a su lado.

Takao: ke ha pasado – dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama-

Camarero: señor, se desmayo ayer….

Takao: muchas gracias….toma – lanzo unos billetes a la cama- te agradezco mucho todo lo ke hiciste por mi, pero me tengo ke ir.

Mesero: desea ke lo ayude a pararse…

Takao: no.

El moreno se paro, sentía como el cuerpo le pesaba, después de caminar mucho por fin se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de kai. El moreno se encontraba confundido su cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, pero aun así entro a la habitación.

Al entrar vio ke kai lo esperaba sentado en una silla con una postura muy fría, el bicolor lo vio fijamente a los ojos, el silencio se hizo cada vez mas profundo, era muy silencioso esa habitación.

Kai: te has resignado a venir he. –dijo en un tono frió-

Takao: ke es lo ke te pasa –las palabras del moreno parecían quebrarse, su aliento se iba incrementando aun mas-

Kai: no kieras hacerte la maldita victima.

Takao: a ke te refieres –las palabras ke daba eran muy suaves y muy frágiles-

Kai: no me digas, el niño se encuentra cansado…takao has estado jugando con un mesero toda la noche.

Takao: no se a ke te refieres – su vista se tornaba borrosa, su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido-

Kai: CREES KE SOY UN IDIOTA I KE, TAKAO ESE MESERO TE ESTABA COKETEANDO Y TU TAMBIEN LE COKETEABAS, TE HAS ACOSTADO CON EL Y POR ESO VIENES TAN CANSADO CIERTO –dijo dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba takao, el bicolor estaba lleno de ira ke lo empezó a jalonear- DIME MALTITA SEA TE HAS ACOSTADO CON ESE TIPO, COMO TODO UN BASTARDO, AHORA COMPRENDO TODO HACERCA DE HIROSHI.

La vista de takao se nublo por completo, oía a lo lejos los gritos de kai, el moreno se callo en los brazos de kai, kai al darse cuanta de ke su kerido moreno no se encontraba bien lo recostó en la cama. Tomo la mano de takao.

Kai/ ke idiota soy, por ke no me di cuenta antes de ke takao no se sentía bien, no mis estupidos celos me segaron, sin darme cuenta le tome mucha importancia a las palabras de ray, como pude ser tan maldito a penas ayer le profesaba amor eterno, y ahora esta en la cama por mi culpa, me siento tan impotente…por ke….siempre me dejo llevar, takao yo nunca fui celoso, por tu culpa ahora ya lo soy, como soy capaz de decir tantas estupideces, takao despierta por favor despierta/

Las horas pasaban y el moreno no despertaba, la tarde se alejaba rápido y pronto el cielo era cubierto de estrellas. El moreno estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta de ke se encontraba kai a su lado, al ver al bicolor recordó cada palabra ke le dijo antes de ke se desmayara.

Kai: has despertado….amor me asustaste mucho.

Takao: yo no soy tu amor –decía muy cansado-

Kai: no digas eso amor, descansa.

Takao: ase unos momentos era un bastardo no, ke se acostaba con cualkiera ke se le topara enfrente – dijo llorando, la mano del bicolor intentaba limpiar su cara, pero el peliazul no lo dejaba- tu lo dijiste – su respiración comenzaba a ajistarse- todo es mi culpa.

Kai: perdón, takao yo te amo, y al no saber nada de ti me hizo mucho daño…por favor perdóname.

Takao: no kai….si no confiabas en mi…..NUNCA TE HUBIESES CASADO CON UN MALDITO BASTARDO –decía llorando-

Kai: perdón, takao lo siento mucho. Yo te amo y me he comportado como un verdadero tonto.

El moreno se levanto un poko y beso al bicolor, el bicolor sintió sus labios fríos, takao se volvió a recostar. El bicolor se kedo por unos momentos sin habla al tocarse sus labios.

Takao: ke es lo ke te pasa amor, ke ya no sientes nada…sabia ke esto no seria eterno, ke solo era un hermoso sueño, si ya no kieres estar conmigo solo dímelo, y me iré lo mas antes posible.

Kai: no digas esas tonterías, tu eres mi ángel, eras mi mañana, eres mi noche eres todo para mi, amor retiro todo lo ke he dicho de ti.

Takao: ya no te preocupes.

Kai: dime ke te esta pasando, takao no te sientes bien cierto?...dime ke ha pasado…tus labios se encuentran fríos al igual ke tu cuerpo.

Takao: no es nada….solo fue un desmayo.

Kai: por esa razón no llegaste ayer….takao no me digas ke te desmayaste.

Takao: no me desmaye ayer….

Kai: entonces ke paso –dijo algo dudoso de las palabras del otro joven-

Takao: mierda….si no confías en mi solo dilo, por ke no lo dices, anda dilo…di ke soy un estupido al acostarme con todos no, y ke por esa razón no llegue a al hotel, y ke me encuentro muy cansado por ser un puto….

Kai: mmmm

Takao: sabes kai, para ke lo sepas si me desmaye ayer y el mesero solo me cuido.

Kai: como ke…..ese mediocre cuido de ti – dijo muy molesto-

Takao: puedes pensar lo ke kieres….ya no soporto tu comportamiento…

Kai: takao –dijo interrumpiendo al moreno- por ke no me dijiste antes de ke me fuera ke te sentías mal.

Takao: tú nunca me dejaste decírtelo.

Kai: takao kiero ke te kede bien claro ke te amo, y ke ya no volveré a dudar de ti ok, pero ahora lo mas importante eres tu….has sufrido tres desmayos en este viaje…takao tengo mucho miedo al vete en ese estado. No te preocupes iré por un doctor.

Takao: no te preocupes, no me siento mal

Kai: no seas un niño, bueno me encanta ke seas un niño, pero no ahora takao, en un momento vuelvo.

El bicolor dejo al moreno en la habitación, después de unos minutos el doctor y kai se encontraban con takao, el bicolor dejo al medico ke hiciese lo ke debía.

El doctor termino y le dijo a kai ke necesita hablar con el, los dos salieron de la habitación, el bicolor se le notaba preocupado.

Kai: dígame ke es lo ke le pasa.

Doctor: no se desespere.

Kai: pues comience ha hablar.

Doctor: mire joven, el joven a sido envenenado, tienes unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo al parecer yo diría ke hace unos dias fue violado. Eso a causado un trauma en su cuerpo, yo le acabo de dar ( ke doctor tan eficiente) unas pastillas para ke el veneno se valla de su cuerpo.

Kai: bien, mañana nos marchamos a Japón.

Doctor: seria lo mejo, señor no haga ke el muchacho haga "cosas sin voluntan propia"

Kai: no sea estupido, hace unos dias mi kerido esposo fue violado.

Doctor: bueno pero por si las dudas he.

Kai: tome – leído un pakete de dinero- kiere explicarme ke le pasa a su cuerpo.

Doctor: se lo pondré así, todavía no a superado el trauma ke vivió en esa esperiaensia tan embarazosa, y su cuerpo tampoco. Y todo se le ha ido acumulando junto con el veneno. Bueno eso es todo compermiso.

El bicolor entro a la habitación, se dirigió a donde se encontraba takao.

Takao: ya no nos podremos ir mañana?

Kai: mañana nos vamos.

Takao: ke te ha dicho el doctor.

Kai: solo me dijo ke te han dado veneno…me pregunto kien seria esa maldita persona.

Takao: no tiene caso ke tomes represarías contra los demás, de seguro no fue su intención.

Kai: tienes razón / takao…yo cuidare todos los dias de ti/

Takao: solo eso te dijo.

Kai: si, y estábamos discutiendo de algunas cosas. Pero lo importante es ke te vas a recuperar.

Takao: oye amor….lo siento,

Kai: de ke hablas.

Takao: si, de ke me perdones por ser tan estupido, y ke por mi culpa ya no pudimos disfrutar nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones.

Kai: no te preocupes, como ya te lo dije ya abran otras oportunidades, y no eres un estupido eres todo lo contrario, eres mi ángel. Descansa.

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron, el bicolor se acostó muy lentamente por temor a ke lastimase a takao, kai solo acariciaba la cara de takao, y lo tomaba de la mano, el moreno se durmió en los brazos de kai.

Kai/ ahora comprendo las palabras del doctor, eso kiere decir ke yo te hice mucho daño sin kerer hacerlo, pero por ke no me dijiste nunca ke te hizo mucho daño hiro, como se atrevió a dañarte.

La noche se alejaba dándole paso al sol, kai se encontraba haciendo todo para ke se fueran, el taxi se encontraba esperando por ello, el bicolor ya había llevado todas sus cosas y las de su amado al auto, takao kien todavía se encontraba en pijama se levanto, el bicolor noto ke no podía caminar muy bien puesto ke se balanceaba mucho y no conseguía el ekilibrio.

El bicolor cargo a takao, después de un rato ya se encontraban en los asientos del como avión privado de kai, el bicolor por la noche había hablado con su servidumbre y había ordenado ke fuese por ellos su avión.

Takao solo recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de kai, kai solo veía al moreno. Algunas sirvientas ke se encontraban en el avión se acercaron a takao.

Sirvienta N. 1: señor no se siente bien.

Sirvienta N. 2: se le nota pálido.

Takao: no pasa nada, solo estoy un poko cansado pero no es para preocuparse, dijo abrazando a kai.

Después de unos minutos takao se volvió a dormir.

Kai: chicos júntense, necesito comunicarles algo muy importante.

Cuando todos se encontraban al lado de kai.

Kai: miren – su voz se le cortaba- mi kerido esposo se encuentra enfermo kiero ke lo cuiden mucho y ke no lo dejen solo, el tienen continuamente muchos desmayos y duerme mucho, les pido por favor ke cuiden de el. –dijo llorando, mas no cambiando el tono de su voz frió-

Todos los sirvientes se impresionaron mucho al ver ke su señor kai lloraba por el moreno, todos asentaron y continuo el viaje.

Después de muchas horas por fin se encontraban en la mansión, el avión a terrizo sin problemas en la mansión.

Takao kiso caminar un poko, pero kai no se lo permitió en total, el moreno se apoyaba en kai para poder sostenerse, al llegar al su recibidor se puso muy contento al ver ke un rubio se encontraba esperándolo.

Max corrió asía los dos.

Max: no te sientes bien takao.

Takao: ke gusto verte max….a se tiempo ke no te veía –dijo abrazándolo-

Kai: max….mmm –el bicolor cargo al moreno y lo dejo en el sofa-

Max: kai tienes ke ir a tu empresa…

Kai: max puedes venir un momento, kiero platicar contigo a solas. Amor en unos minutos vuelvo…si no tardare – dijo dándole un rico beso a takao-

Takao: si.

Kai empezó a caminar a la salida de su casa, solo se veía un rubio siguiéndolo, cuando ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento de su casa.

Max: si dime, kai sabes tenias razón me porte como un tonto y lo siento, kiero decirte ke he empezado a vivir con maicol.

Kai: me da mucho gusto oír eso.

Max: pero ke me ibas a decirme.

Kai: ya no puedo mas – dijo abrazándolo, y comenzando a llorar, era raro en el verlo llorar y menos de ese mono, lloraba con rabia-

Max: ke ha pasado – dijo frotando su hombro para tratar de consolarlo-

Kai: max….tu sabes a la perfección ke yo amo mucho a takao.

Max: sucede algo malo.

Kai: MI ANGEL, SE ENCUENTRA MUY ENFERMO.

Max: pero ke….no es cierto…takao siempre a sido un chico muy saludable.

Kai: kuado fuimos a México alguien intento matarlo, colocando veneno en un alimento, y eso no es todo, hiro lo violo y le dejo un trauma en todo su cuerpo. Sin kerer lo he herido mucho.

Max: sabes kai me duele tanto ke me digas ke mi karnal se encuentra enfermo, se le nota en la piel ke no esta bien, sus ojos ya no tiene brillo.

Kai: cuídalo mientras yo no estoy, el a tenido muchos desmayos…me arias el gran favor de cuidarlo, creo ke contigo se sentira mejor ke con los sirvientes.

Max: claro ke si no te preocupes.

Después de unos minutos kai se fu y max fue a lado de takao. Max se sentó a su lado.

Max: te vez / ke estoy asiendo, no kiero hablar de mas, no kiero ke se preocupe/ como te la pasaste en Acapulco.

Takao: muy bien, sabes he descubierto ke kai es muy celosos.

Max: a si…cuenta me todo los detalles de ese viaje.

Mientras tanto kai se dirigía a su oficina, se sorprendió al ver a un chico en ella.

Kai: tu ke haces aki.

Ray: desde hoy trabajare contigo.

**Continuara…..**

**Su-chan: valla si ke el destino es muy cruel, ke ironía no chico listo.**

**Kai: ya cállate….mira ke te tomaste unas vacaciones bastantes largas he.**

**Su-chan: je je lo siento mucho, pero es ke tengo ke descansar para inspirarme, cambiando de tema por ke no esta takao contigo.**

**Kai: esta un poko enfermo…..es decir ke te importa, si tanto lo kieres saber por ke no lo averiguas para ke te cueste.**

**Su-chan: pero no es nada grave.**

**Kai: no solo es un resfriado.**

**Su-chan: mmmm….bueno ke se le puede hacer, oye kai y ese neko te llama la atención.**

**Kai: no me hagas de reir…**

**Su-chan: te creer, pero ke ni se lo ocurra hablarme ( si aja) a ese neko, ke kuando lo vea lo mato….**

**Kai: bueno niña, ya me tengo ke ir, no kiero hacer esperar a mi ángel.**

**Su-chan: claro ke no, y por ahí me lo saludas no.**

**Su-chan: después de tantos contratiempos le he traído mi episodio, este episodio esta dedicado a Kaira y a Fantasma…**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Se despide su amiga Suichi Ivano.**

**POR SIEMPRE CON KAI-SAMA Y TAKA-CHAN.**


	7. Capitulo 7: El accidente

**Su-chan: hola como están….hola taka-chan y kai-sama.**

**Takao: hola.**

**Su-chan: se te nota agotado.**

**Takao: estoy bien –mientras decía eso, el bicolor lo veía un poko raro, pero el moreno cacto las miradas de su esposo, al fin de cuentas solo ellos dos pueden traducir esas miradas-**

**Kai: claro ke no.**

**Su-chan: en lo ke vamos de la historia ke les ha…es decir ke piensan de ella.**

**Kai: niña, no creo ke esto sea lo tuyo.**

**Takao: kai – dijo dándole un sonrisa a kai- a mi me párese buena…pero tampoco te ilusiones.**

**Su-chan: bueno chicos….**

**Kai: compermiso – se fue kai con takao-**

**Su-chan: por ke siempre son tan malos conmigo bua bua….**

**Su-chan: con tantos contratiempos y demás he traído otro episodio, dedicado a FANTASMITA Y A KAIRA. Espero ke les guste con mucho cariño para todos los ke lo lean.**

**EL ACCIDENTE…….**

Ray: ke pasa kai –dijo al ver ke kai no había pronunciado ninguna sola palabra desde hace un buen rato-

Kai: por ke estas aki?...habla –dijo con un tono indiferente y frió-

Ray: kai, mi kerido amigo kai, te lo explicare todo, como tu sabes el vicepresidente de esta empresa tenia 22 por siento de la empresa pero el vicepresidente a sufrido un accidente y a muerto, antes de ke muriera yo le he comprado sus acciones en esta empresa….ke lastima ke me tengas ke ver todos los dias.

Kai: mmmm….

Ray: no pienses en despedirme, puesto ke le hiciste una promesa a tu abuelo antes de morir, la cual consistía en ke no venderías nada de la empresa para tu conveniencia.

Kai: debo aceptar ke tienes la maldita razón / por ke tuve ke hacerle esa estupida promesa a mi abuelo, ke dilema este tipo no me cae nada bien, pero ni hablar…pero si pensase en lo ke dijera takao cuando se entere ke estoy trabajando con este ser….pero es trabajo el comprenderá además hace tiempo ke no veo a ray y probablemente ya no sienta nada por mi/ si eso era todo hazme el favor no mas bien lárgate de mi oficina.

Ray: entendido – dijo saliendo-

Mientras tanto en la mansión hiwatari, max y takao se encontraban charlando tan cómodamente, max procuraba no decirle nada de lo ke le había dicho kai.

Takao: max, ya no me dijiste ke paso con ray. Me refiero a ke si todavía lo amas.

Max: mmmm…amigo sabes comprendí ke el no es para mi, sabes lo estoy intentando con maicol.

Takao: es un buen tipo no.

Max: si un buen tipo.

Takao: tengo mucha hambre.

Max: no te preocupes en un rato vuelvo.

Max se levanto y fue a la cocina la cual era inmensa como cada habitación de la gran mansión, cuando se dirigía a la sala con una bandeja de comida en las manos se apresuro al ver a takao desmayado.

Max: takao…

Max tiro la bandeja y corrió a ver a takao, max decidió llevarlo a su habitación donde lo acostó y esperaba ansiosamente ke despertase su amigo.

Max/ es sorprendente ver a alguien de este modo, nunca pensé ke el se encontrase a si, no me gusta verlo de ese modo, el siempre me estuvo dando ánimos, el siempre me apoyo en todo y ahora es sorprendente verlo en una cama casi inmóvil, sin brillo en los ojos, sin ganas de vivir, solo ahí acostado como si el tiempo se deténiese solo para el. Es sorprendente ke una persona tan llena de vida se encuentre en este estado, takao no sabes cuanto te aprecio./

El moreno empezaba a despertar.

Takao: ke paso – dijo un poko cansado/

Max: te desmayaste –dijo viéndolo muy preocupado-

Takao: no te preocupes, max si no te molesta kisiese bañarme, creo ke con eso me sentiré mejor.

Max: claro ke si, te esperare aki.

Takao: si – dijo levantándose, y cogiendo una toalla-

Cuando takao se encontraba completamente desnudo frente al espejo del baño se dio cuenta de ke tenia muchos moretones y así.

El moreno sentía como el agua caía por todo su frágil cuerpo.

Takao/ ke asco….este es mi asqueroso cuerpo, yo no lo kiero…no kiero ke por culpa de este maldito cuerpo me deje kai/

El moreno se veía y se enojaba consigo mismo, lagrimas caían al suelo confundiéndose con la lluvia, el moreno odiaba desmayarse a cada rato, pero no podía hacer nada, desde hace varios dias el moreno ya no controlaba su cuerpo.

La vista del moreno se nublo por completo y callo al frió suelo, max ke se encontraba en la habitación esperando ke su amigo regresara de ducharse decidió ir a ver ke pasaba puesto ke ya se había tardado bastante.

Max toco la puerta del baño pero no escuchaba ninguna respuesta, se desespero y entro, al ver ke su amigo nuevamente se había desmayado rápidamente serró las llaves del agua, y lo tapo con la toalla y lo cargo nuevamente a su habitación.

El cielo era cubierto por pequeñas luces entre la infinita oscuridad, el rubio se encontraba a lado del peliazul ke ya desde hace unas horas se encontraba desmayado, el rubio se kedo un poko impresionado al ver a kai ke se dirigía a la cama tan preocupado.

Kai: ke ha pasado.

Max: dijo ke se daría una ducha, al darme cuenta de ke se había tardado mucho fui a ver ke era lo ke pasaba y lo encontré desmayado en la ducha.

Kai: se tomo su medicina.

Max: si, no sabes kuanto me duele verlo a si, mas a un no poder hacer nada por el.

Takao empezaba a despertar.

Takao: max, lo siento –dijo algo cansado-

Max: no tienes por ke pedirme perdón.

Kai: ke bueno ke despertaste amor – dijo acercándose a takao, y besándolo- en un rato regreso boy por tu medicina – dijo lléndose-

Takao: max, si tengo ke pedirte perdón, por ke me cuidaste todo el día.

Max: pues ke esperabas ke hiciera, tu eres mi amigo y a un amigo no se le deja cuando se encuentra mal.

Takao: si tienes razón, max dime….por ke tengo miedo, es un miedo ingrato…a veces kisiera llorar al pensar ke si me desmayo un día no podré despertar y ya no podré ver a los seres ke kiero….por ke me da vergüenza ke kai me vea llorar…sabes me gustaría ser un niño, por ke los niños pueden llorar sin vergüenza, pueden reír por todo…no entiendo por ke nosotros ya no podemos.

Max: takao tu siempre te has comportado como un niño, por ke cuando estas triste lo demuestras, cuando estas feliz lo demuestras, por esa razón kai te kiere, todos te keremos tal como eres. Seria mas fácil si actuaras como tu, sabes tu comportamiento es admirable.

Takao: gracias – dijo acercando mas a max así el, y abrazándolo-

Max: no tienes nada ke agradecer.

Después de unos minutos takao ya se encontraba con la sonrisa ke lo caracterizaba, kai subía muy rápido las escaleras, con unas flores de color rojo y un perro de felpa.

Cuando entro a la habitación le dio mucho gusto encontrar a Takao con una gran sonrisa, desde hace unos dias ke no lo veía así de contento, los pocos dias ke estuvo un poko triste takao, a kai le parecían eternas las horas.

El bicolor se acerco, max al darse cuenta de ke kerian estar solos se retiro, el bicolor se encontraba sentado a un lado de takao, el bicolor le dio las rosas al parecer eso alegro mucho al moreno, ke abrazo a kai, cuando el bicolor le entrego el perro de felpa, takao lo abrazo mas fuerte.

Takao: a ke se debe todo esto.

Kai: no lo se, por lo ke tu kieras.

Las horas pasaban al igual ke los dias, y los dias pasaban y se convertían en meses, takao seguía con su tratamiento, desde hace tres meses el moreno ya había regresado a trabajar, mientras ke kai y ray mejoraban su amistad.

Un día ray le dijo a kai ke el ya no sentía nada por el, y ke ya tenia novio, eso hizo ke kai se acercara un poko mas al neko, hoy era un día especial para dos jóvenes, takao se encontraba en un estudio tomándose las fotos ke le pedían

Takao: ya apúrense…no tengo tiempo –decía muy impaciente el moreno-

Max: no comas ansias – max desde entonces descubrió ke tenia talento en la fotografié, y ke mejor ke trabajar con su amigo, desde hace tres meses max se había convertido en el jefe de takao-

Takao: por ke no lo dejamos para mañana.

Max: esta bien solo, por ke es tu aniversario.

Takao: sabría ke comprenderías. –Dijo besándolo en una de sus mejillas y lléndose-

Mientras tanto en la empresa hiwatari, ray se encontraba con kai hablando de negocios.

Kai: se me olvido decirte ray…hoy no podremos seguir con nuestros planes.

Ray: claro ke no, además tu eres el jefe no.

Kai: si, me tengo ke ir.

Ray: si, y has feliz a takao / si como no, bueno espero ke disfrutes tu primer y ultimo aniversario/ yo también tengo ke ir me, recordé ke me vería con Eduardo en un restaurante / si como no/

Kai: por cierto no me has dicho en ke trabaja tu novio.

Ray: pues veras es también empresario, en argentina pero tiene vacaciones / ke estupido nombre, bueno me tengo ke ir para planear todo/ asta luego kai – dijo saliendo de la oficina-

Kai: baya ke ese ray es…ke estoy diciendo mejor me apresuro o takao se enfadara conmigo.

En la mansión hiwatari un moreno esperaba ansioso a su esposo, en la sala. Takao se encontraba nervioso y no sabia por ke, en sus manos tenia un regalo pequeño.

El bicolor ya se encontraba en la mansión, y al ver ke su kerido ángel lo esperaba camino mas rápido, por unos momentos los dos jóvenes se sostuvieron las miradas y después se besaron.

Takao: te amo kai….toma – dijo entregándole un pequeño regalo- se ke no es mucho pero – kai lo beso-

Kai: por eso te amo mi kerido ángel.

Takao: vamos abre tu regalo.

Kai: si ke eres impaciente – dijo en broma, el bicolor comenzó a abrir el regalo, se trataba de un reloj de oro con la fotografía de ambos- es hermoso ten – dijo dándole también un pequeño regalo-

Takao: gracias.

Kai: por ke no lo abres.

Takao: ke impacienté eres.

Kai. Mira kien lo dice – dijo abrazándolo, y conduciéndolo hacia el estacionamiento-

Takao: ke es esto – dijo abriendo el regalo, dentro de el se encontraban unas llaves, al parecer eran de un auto-

Kai: ke tontito, es un auto…ven para ke lo veas.

Takao: pero…

Kai: ke es lo ke te pasa.

Takao: creo ke….eres muy bueno conmigo.

Kai: no digas eso, tu y yo somos esposos, y eso kiere decir ke todo lo mió es tuyo ok, ven vamos a verlo.

Takao: esta bien.

Los dos salieron y se encontraron con un mercedes color rojo, y con un moño del mismo color, después de ke lo vieron decidieron seguir con sus planes.

El bicolor se encontraba en la sala y el moreno se encontraba en la cocina. El moreno se encontraba tan distraído cocinando ke no se dio cuenta de ke el ruso se encontraba detrás de el, el ruso lo tomo de la cintura y lo empezó a besar.

Takao: es una maravilla estar vivo no lo crees.

Kai: claro ke si, y mas a un cuando estoy contigo.

Takao: kai, kitate ke no me dejas cocinar –dijo en broma-

Kai: pues tendré ke seguir molestándote, es mas no cocines.

Takao: vamos kai solo falta poko.

Después de unos minutos los dos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la mesa, el cielo era cubierto por ese color rojizo tan precioso.

Takao: vamos kai, cómelo si no sabe tan malo –dijo asiendo unos pucheros de niño-

Kai: esta bien, mi kerido ángel.

El cielo ahora era cubierto por las estrellas y los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín asiendo sus keveres.

Los dias pasaban rápido y ya hacia un mes desde ke su aniversario, kai se encontraba como siempre en su empresa y takao se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa donde solía vivir con su hermano.

Takao desde hace un buen rato ke se encontraba frente a la puerta dejando ke su mente recordara.

Takao/ será posible ke me ayas perdonado, hiro hace un año y mas, ke no te veo, seguirás viviendo en esta casa. Por ke la vida tiene ke ser tan cruel, por ke no podemos regresar a ser unos niños, ke no les importa el amor, solo les importa jugar y los amigo, no soporto tu alejamiento….recuerdas cuando nuestro padre solía pegarte por levantarle la voz, recuerdo ke tu nunca llorabas enfrene de nadie, sin embargo siempre odiabas ser el mayo, kisas no era odio kisas solo kerimos tener una familia perfecta, nuestro padre nunca acepto ke nos justara el beyblade, recuerdo ke nos reprendía cada vez ke lanzábamos un beyblade, recuerdo ke nuestra madre no hacia nada para evitar ke nos pegase, ke tonta era…lo uniko ke rescataba a nuestra familia eras tu y el abuelo, prácticamente no tuve familiares a no ser por ti. Tu siempre decías ke tu y yo siempre estaríamos juntos y venos ahora, nos encontramos distanciados….hace cuanto ke no digo la palabra hermano, debes pensar ke mi vida es color de rosa. Y ke tu solo eres un abogado del destino, el destino es cruel o nosotros lo creamos a si/

El moreno toko la puerta, el peliazul tenia miedo, al ver a hiro lo abrazo.

Hiro: vamos pasa es tu casa también.

Takao: gracias.

Takao se encontraba viendo la casa, desde hace mucho ke no la veía y por eso se sorprendió al verla, hiro se sentó a su lado.

Hiro: era de esperarse ke te sorprendieras de todos los cambios ke le he hecho. Y ke te párese.

Takao: me párese bien. Hermano – dijo abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar-

Hiro: ke pasa takao, tuviste un problema con kai.

Takao: si, pero eso no es el punto….lo siento, perdón….

Hiro: por ke lo dices.

Takao: por mi culpa nos hemos distanciado tanto. – decía a un llorando-

Hiro: tu no eres el culpable, - hiro se arrodillo frente a su hermano y lo tomo de la mano- takao tu eres el ke debe perdonarme por lo ke te hice.

Takao: no deberías arrodillarte frente a mi, ke no lo merezco. – dijo parando a su hermano- ke te párese si hacemos un pacto de hermanos – dijo dándole un anillo color rojo- desde hoy seremos los mejores hermanos ke se apoyaran mutuamente.

Hiro: takao – dijo abrazándolo-no sabes cuanto desee ke me perdonaras, sabes yo le prometí a nuestros padres ke cuidaría de ti, y mira como lo he hecho.

Takao: no te preocupes, ellos ke pueden saber si solo Vivian para si mismos, ellos nunca demostraron amor por nosotros, tu eres el ke se comportaba como un padre para mi.-dijo poniéndole el anillo y el también poniéndose el anillo-

Después de tantas lagrimas, los dos kinomiyas se encontraban hablando como en los viejos tiempos, sentados cada uno en un sillón, donde se contaban todo. Hiro se encontraba sonriente, y el moreno se encontraba recostado en sus piernas contándole todo lo ke había pasado.

Hiro: ke es lo ke te hizo kai.

Takao: todo empezó cuando…

Flash back.

Era de día, y una sirvienta se le acerco a takao, con una carta en las manos.

Sirvienta: tome señor…

Takao: si, retírate – la sirvienta obedeció- es de tala.

Carta: takao, creo ke ya hice todo lo posible por olvidarme de ti, pero a sido imposible. No puedo mira yo se ke te incomoda esta situación pero yo no pienso seguir de esta manera, y ten lo por seguro ke serás mió, y no de ese kai…de acuerdo. Se ke es muy poko lo ke te escribo pero creo ke significa mucho para mi…bueno se despide tu fiel enamorado tala.

Takao se encontraban tan sorprendido por el contenido de la carta, ke no se dio cuenta ke kai se encontraba detrás de el, kai lo tomo de la cintura.

Kai: ke estas haciendo – dijo susurrándole al oído-

Takao: nada – dejo algo nervioso-

Kai: pero tienes una carta, de kien es.

Takao: mmm/ si le digo se va a enojar, mejor le digo una pekeña mentirita/ es de max.

Kai: pero max se encuentra en la ciudad, anda deja me verla – dijo arrebatándosela-

Takao se encontraba nervioso, cuando el ruso termino de leer la carta, el ruso solo hizo una bola de papal y se la aventó a takao.

Kai: TAKAO, NO SOY IDIOTA.

Takao: eso ya lo se y no me tienes ke tratar de esta manera.

Kai: SI KOMO TU DIGAS, SEGURO KIERES KE VALLA POR TU KERIDO TALA, O KE?

Takao: en primer lugar no me grites por ke no estoy muy lejos para no oír tu voz, y en segundo lugar yo no kise decirte kien me la mando por ke sabia como te ibas a poner.

Kai: como, mira takao creo ke no has comprendido algo, somos esposos. NO PUEDO CREER KE SOLO AYA SIDO TU BURLA.

Takao: de ke estas hablando.

Kai: CLARO KE LO SABES, TAKAO YO SABIA KE A TI TE GUSTABA TALA, PERO NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE…POR KE NO ME DIJISTE KIEN TE LA INVIO, NO KISISTE DECIRLO PARA CUBRIR A TU KERIDO TALA.

Takao: claro ke no, sabes ke me da flojera discutir contigo este tema, ya lo hemos discutido antes…así ke permiso me voy – dijo caminando hacia la salida-

Kai: no tu no te vas de aki asta ke me oigas todo lo ke tengo ke decirte.

Takao: es ke yo ya no kiero oírte….kai por favor…..TU SABES A LA PERFECCION KE YO TE AMO.

Kai: si como no, y por eso te acuestas con tala, y no se con cuantos mas.

Takao: kai, yo no se por ke tienes ese concepto de mi –dijo llorando-

Kai: no seas estupido, DESDE KE VOLVISTE CON TU TRABAJITO, NO HAY NADIE KE NO VOLTE A VERTE, POR KE NO COMPRENDEN KE ERES MIO.

Takao: YA NO SOPORTO TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS.

Kai: a no.

Takao empezaba a caminar a la salida, pero kai se le puso al frente.

Kai: KE TE VAZ A IR.

Takao: eres la persona más odiosa de este mundo.

Kai: takao, tu tienes la culpa de ke me comporte de esta manera –dijo jalonándolo-

Takao: si yo tengo la culpa de no amarte / alo mejor lo calmo con eso, kai ya no me grites…por ke todos los ke kiero me tienes ke clavar una daga en mi alma/

Kai: ke has dicho – las palabras del ruso las decía con mucha rabia, el bicolor se enojo mucho y le dio un fuerte golpe a el moreno haciéndole caer al suelo- ME VOY A TRABAJAR, OJALA KE TE PUDRAS…

El ruso salio de la habitación, pero el bicolor no noto ke el moreno se había desmayado por el fuerte golpe de kai, en una de sus mejillas su piel se le había puesto de un color púrpura.

Los sirvientes al ver a takao en el suelo pensaron ke nuevamente le había dando su enfermedad, un sirviente solo lo cargo y lo dejo en su habitación.

El moreno empezaba a despertar, cundo se encontraba ya en su totalidad, empezó a ver todo a su alrededor y al darse cuenta ke empezaba anochecer se levanto de la cama recordando todo lo ke el bicolor había dicho.

El peliazul se subió a su auto doliéndole mucho la cabeza, el solo keria ver a su hermano mayor.

End. Flash back.

Hiro: takao, como permitiste ke ese ser te golpeara –dijo acariciando su mejilla-

Takao: me duele – dijo al sentir su mano- ja ke gracioso no.

Hiro: ke komo ke gracioso, como le puedes encontrar la gracia.

Takao: hermano, me dolieron sus palabras de kai – dijo abrazándolo, por sus mejillas corrían gotas de agua salada-

Hiro: no te preocupes hermanito, ven – dijo levantándose- por ke no descansas un rato.

Takao: tengo ke ir por unas cuantas cosas.

Hiro: te acompaño.

Takao: no, tu una vez me dijiste ke es mejor enfrentar los problemas uno mismo.

Hiro: es cierto, bueno te espero hermanito.

Takao: en un rato vuelvo.

Hiro: takao, si el esta muy agresivo ven a la casa ok.

El moreno solo acento con la cabeza y se fue dejando al mayor de los kinomiya completamente frustrado, el moreno se subió al auto y empezó con su camino.

Mientras tanto el bicolor se encontraba con ray en una junta con todos sus empleados y colegas, cuando acabo todo solo kedaron en la habitación el bicolor y el neko.

Ray: ke cansado estoy – dijo estirándose-

Kai: si es muy cansado –dijo en un tono frió-

Ray: ke pasa, te he notado todo el dia enojado, distante de todos…ke es lo ke te pasa.

Kai: no es nada, solo estaba pensado en mi kerido moreno.

Ray: ya entiendo / mierda, por ke…bueno kerido amor, espero ke disfrutes mucho el tiempo ke te keda con ese maldito/ pero ke ha pasado, tu siempre hablas de el y se te nota triste / me lavare la boca con jabón/

Kai: no pasa nada, me he dado cuenta ke lo necesito mucho, el es mi calor de día, es mi sol, es mi estrella en la noche.

Ray. Lo mismo digo / ke asco, kai te juro ke ahora si me haces vomitar con tus comentarios/ por mi novio.

Kai: ke te párese si te llevo a casa.

Ray: claro.

Mientras tanto con el peliazul.

Takao/ el silencio es ambiguo, la soledad es oscura, las miradas son puñales. Como podré vivir sin ese maldito ruso, el es el único dueño de todo mi ser, por ke tiene ke ser de esta manera, el destino es cruel, pero siempre ahí esperanzano, pero cuando la esperanza es convertida en añicos por el miedo a la soledad ke keda, las calles se encuentran como mi alma sin vida….no obstante cuando vea la dulce cara de mi kerido ruso todo volverá a tener sentido/

El moreno se encontraba en un semáforo ke se encontraba en rojo, cuando el semáforo cambio de color a verde el carro del peliazul se encontraba en medio de dos carros ke pasaron a mucha velocidad dejando una masacre en ese sitio de la ciudad, en unos pocos minutos se encontraban ambulancias, paramédicos en el desastre.

Dos horas pasaron y el moreno se encontraba en el hospital, hiro kien fue el primero en ser llamado se encontraba muy impotente.

Hiro no tenia la mas mínima intención de llamar a kai, el solo llama a max kien en seguida se encontraba en el hospital con si novio, max se encontraba consolando a hiro. Los dos al ver ke el doctor ke atendía a su hermano se dirigía con ellos se soltaron.

Hiro: ke paso kon mi hermano – dijo jalonando al doctor-

Doctor: lo siento mucho, su hermano a caido en estado de coma, solo nos resta esperar.

Hiro: esperar a ke

El doctor se fue dejando cientos de dudas entre los jóvenes presentes, max se dirigió con hiro.

Max: lo siento mucho hiro, pero en esta situación tenemos ke llamar a kai, a el no le justa ke le oculten nada y mas cuando se trata de su kerido takao.

Hiro: ke – el pecho de hiro se hacia un torbellino al saber ke no podía hacer nada por su hermano-

Max: boy a llamarlo.

Max al no tener respuesta del otro joven se fue a otra parte para comunicarse con kai.

Cuando kai se encontraba en su habitación acostado una sirvienta entro.

Kai: por ke no tocas antes de entrar – dijo molesto-

Sirvienta: señor kai, lo siento mucho. Pero es ke han estado llamando del hospital koneko, y sus amigo han llamado muchas veces a su mansión.

Kai: y no sabes ke demonios kieren.

Sirvienta: ahí mi kerido señor, el joven takao ha sufrido un accidente.

Kai: ke dijiste – la respiración de kai se prolongaba agitada, las palabras de su fiel sirvienta eran como dagas ke atravesaban su corazón, su aliento era escaso, todo se encontraba oscuro para el-

Sirvienta: se siente bien, mi señor.

Kai: no te preocupes, boy a ver a takao / tiene ke ser mentira, es solo una mentira, todos mienten/ si vuelven a llamar diles ke boy para aya.

El bicolor en unos pocos minutos se encontraba en el hospital. Hiro al ver a kai solo lo agarro de su camisa.

Hiro: YA ESTARAS CONTENTO NO.

Kai: ke te pasas baka, suéltame.

Hiro: POR TU CULPA MI HERMANO ESTA EN COMA.

Kai: KE HAS DICHO – su esperanza de encontrar a takao se hacían en pedazo, el bicolor recordó la discusión con takao en la mañana. Y TU KIEN ERES PARA REPROCHARME, SI TÚ HAS SIDO EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO.

El bicolor no resistió mas y jalo al mayor de los kinomiyas a fuera del hospital.

Kai: KE ES LO KE DIJISTE HACE UN MOMENTO.

Hiro: KE ERES UN ESTUPIDO, UN IDIOTA. Y KE POR TU CULPA MI HERMANO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTADO DE COMA.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban paliándose, cada uno sentía un pequeño alivio se descargar su furia en los golpes, max y maicol los calmaron un poko.

Max: chicos, YA BASTA DE PELEAR…POR FAVOR KE NO VEN KE ES MUY GRAVE LO KE LE PASA A TAKAO.

El bicolor no dijo nada solo se soltó de maicol, y fue a ver a takao, los doctores no lo dejaban pasar a la habitación de takao, el bicolor solo podía observarlo por la ventana de la habitación, el moreno se encontraba moreteado, y con tantos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.

**Continuara…..**

**Su-chan: espero ke aya sido de su agrado…..**

**Ray: como va a ser de su agrado si takao no se murió.**

**Su-chan: ke dijiste mierda ambulante.**

**Ray: dije la verdad. Admítelo kai se ve mejor con alguien como yo.**

**Su-chan: calla, no digas mas estupideces de las ke puedes decir.**

**Ray: ja ja ja pobre takao, casi siento lastima por el.**

**Su-chan: ya cállate, ke solo puedes decir estupideces cada ves ke hablas.**

**Ray: kai ya es mió.**

**Su-chan: -perdonen pero es ke no aguanto mas a este estupido, veo mi puño y golpeo su cara no saben cuanto lo disfrute, por fin pegarle a ese mal nacido es un placer- ahora te kedan ganas de rir.**

**Ray: claro por ke no, crees ke ese estupido golpe me hirio, estas ekivocada niña.**

**Sala ray de la habitación.**

**Su-chan: espero ke les aya justado, por favor dejen sus comentarios. **

**Mi próximo episodio se llamara "DUDA"**

**Por siempre kon KAI-SAMA Y TAKA-CHAN.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Dudas

**Su-chan: hola como están, bueno espero ke sea de su agrado, dedicado a fantasmita y a kaira.**

"**DUDA"**

Ya habían pasado dos dias desde ke takao estaba en coma, todos sus seres heridos se encontraban en la sala de espera.

Ray incluso se encontraba con ellos, kai convenció a sus amigos de ke el neko era su amigo y ke a los amigos no se les abandona, por lo contrario hiro, empezaba una averiguación del accidente de su hermano.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, max había convencido a kai en ir a su casa, a cambiarse y a comer un poko, puesto ke para todos esos dos dias fueron muy largos.

Ray se encontraban en una silla, junto a max y a maicol. Hiro no se había tragado ninguna palabra de las ke dijo kai acerca de el neko.

Kai entraba al hospital de una forma muy triste, los presentes dirigieron la mirada a donde se encontraba kai.

Kai: chicos, yo ya descanse y me párese una tontería ke ustedes estén aki.

Hiro: ke, ya empiezas a hacer conciencia de lo ke le hiciste a mi hermano.

Max: ya basta.

Ray: no vale la pena palear, en estos momentos.

Hiro: y tu, no te kieras hacer el mejor amigo del mundo.

Ray: mira hiro, en el corazón no se manda y eso lo sabes muy bien, creo ke mejor ke yo no.

Hiro: a mi hermano, no le gusta tu presencia y es por eso ke te exigió ke te largas de aki.

Kai: el no se va ir, solo por ke tu lo dices – dijo volviendo a ser frió, e indiferente-

Hiro: tu sabes lo ke kiere mi hermano, pero veo ke no te importa….

Max: ya basta, hiro ven te acompaño a la cafetería del hospital.

Hiro: no yo estoy muy bien.

Max: claro ke no, ven – dijo arrastrándolo hacia la cafetería- maicol cuida de takao, y de los chicos.

Max y hiro se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital, uno se encontraba tratando desesperada mente de sonreír, y otro se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

El televisor se encontraba prendido.

t.v.

Reportero: si a ki les tenemos el accidente del modelo kinomiya.

El televisor mostraba unas imágenes muy desagradables del accidente, hiro se encontraba comiendo con la cabeza agachada.

Max: no tienes ke sentirte culpable.

Hiro: max, el salio de mi casa hacia el accidente.

Max: pero eso no fue tu culpa, en cierto caso la culpa es de kai, al comportarse de esa manera con takao.

Hiro: sabes una cosa, he estado averiguando y al parecer no fue solo accidente.

Max: kieres decir ke lo kieren matar.

Hiro: si eso creo…

Max: kai me contó ke kuando fueron de viaje a México, lo trataron de envenenar. Pero kien crees ke le kiera a ser daño.

Hiro: no lo se, mas bien dicho no tengo pruebas pero todo indica ke ray, es muy raro ke el tipo le aiga armado semejante escándalo en su boda y ke después de mucho tiempo pretenda hacerse el mejor amigo.

Max: por cierto de ke tocas ese tema, no sabia ke kai trabajara con ray.

Hiro: yo tampoco, y takao lo sabia.

Max: no, no sabia nada, es mejor vigilar a ray.

Hiro: yo creo ke es lo mas prudente. Max te dejo tengo ke seguir con mis investigaciones.

Max: si, hiro procura descansar un poko.

Hiro: si.

En el otro lado del hospital se encontraba kai con el doctor.

Kai: ke es lo IMPORTANTE KE ME KIERE DECIR.

Doctor: no me hable en ese tono.

Kai: lo lamento mucho, pero es ke mi esposo se encuentra mal.

Doctor: es a lo ke venia…kiero hablar con usted.

Kai: pues, lo escucho.

Doctor: ok. Mire su esposo ya no se encuentra en coma.

Kai: es una buena noticia, cuando puedo verlo- dijo con el tono de su voz más alegre-

Doctor: cuando se despierte. Lo ke yo keria decirle, es ke su esposo tubo grandes daños en la columna, y…

Kai: dígame ke es lo ke pasa –dijo muy preocupado-

Doctor: pues ke el joven kinomiya….ya nunca podrá caminar. Con permiso –dijo lléndose-

Kai: es mentira lo tiene ke ser – dijo en voz alta, para calmarse un poko-

Kai se encontraba en la sala de espera, junto con los demás, todo era silencio. Un poko de ruido por el hospital. Kai se encontraba tan melancólico.

Kai: chicos, yo kiero decirles algo.

Hiro: por ke no hablas – eran frías sus palabras, casi siempre era así con kai-

Kai: bueno el doctor, me dijo ke –las palabras del bicolor se empezaban a tronar en el aire-

Ray: ke paso – dijo muy preocupado- iré a ver al doctor – sale de la sala de espera-

Ray se encontraba en la oficina del doctor ke cuidaba a takao.

Ray: amigo, ke es lo ke le pasa a ese estupido.

Doctor: como usted lo ordeno….esta lisiado a una silla de ruedas…le agrada.

Ray: takao tu una vez me insultaste y yo ahora te insultare lo ke yo kiera…kon ke es solo un paralítico. En unos dias recibirás tu recompensa.

Doctor: gracias joven kon.

Ray: me retiro, mas vale ke estés pendiente, a hiro se le note su preocupación por no ser accidente, eso me inkieta mucho…te lo dejo en tus manos.

En otro punto del hospital, kai se encontraba en la habitación de takao, el se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a su amado.

Kai: despierta, todos nos encontramos preocupados por ti, tu hermano se encuentra investigando algunas cosas, y tu tienes ke despertar…me ha dicho el doctor ke muy pronto despertaras…sabes creo ke las palabras de hiro si son verdad en cierto modo / es mi culpa ke tu estés condenado a esta silla de ruedas por mi culpa/ - por la cara del bicolor corrían gotas de agua salada- takao perdón…se ke soy un idiota al pedirte perdón dormido, pero es ke yo te amo…mas idiota soy por ser un celoso sin remedio, takao yo te amo…te amo mucho y no kiero perderte…por favor despierta ángel. Te amo mas ke a todas las cosas en este mundo, tu eres mi aire no me dejes….

Un doctor entro a la habitación, el bicolor tenía la mirada y la cabeza agachada.

Doctor: señor, tengo ke revisar a su esposo.

Kai: si.

Kai se retiro llorando, con la cabeza agachada, max se encontraba esperando a kai, el rubio al darse cuenta den ke su amigo se encontraba llorando, lo abrazo.

Max: no te preocupes –dijo susurrándole al oído-

Kai: pero…max…por ke me dices ke no me preocupe…soy un ser tan detestable ke hiere a la persona ke mas lo kiere. Soy un idiota ke no supo aprender de su ser kerido.

Max: no te preocupes amigo.

Kai: Max tu y yo sabemos perfectamente ke fue mi culpa, por ser tan idiota.

Mientras tanto en orto punto de la ciudad, en la casa kinomiya, se encontraba hiro tratando de comprender lo ke sus empleados le dijeron. Hiro al poner sus pensamientos en orden se fue, cuando se subió al auto se encontraba llorando de rabia.

Ray se encontraba con kai, sentados en unas sillas en la sala de espera, el cielo era cubierto por la bella noche, ke por ovias razones ningún chico le prestaba atención a la noche.

Ray: kai, ya no me dijiste ke era lo ke le pasa a takao.

Kai: ray…el no podrá caminar….yo ya hable con unos contactos sobre lo ke le pasa a mi kerido takao, pero ninguno tiene cura.

Max: tranquilízate, lo mas importante es ke se takao despierte, y después buscaremos ayuda. La buscaremos por todas partes. Yo ya hable con maicol y el se va a ir cuando despierte takao a estados unidos, para ver si ahí cura.

Kai: gracias max.

Ray: ya veras ke todo va a salir muy bien.

Kai: gracias. A todos.

Kai fue a la habitación de takao, el se encontraba sentado en la misma silla, tomando la mano de takao.

Kai/ quien pensaría ke tu estuvieses en estas condiciones, con tus muchas ganas de vivir, ahora verte en esta cama, con la piel muy pálida al igual ke tus labios, ke no desean ser basados, solo desean esperar, tu cuerpo se encuentra conectado por varios aparatos, tu respiración no puedo saber cual es tu respiración por la culpa de esos aparatos…tu rostro es muy hermoso, los rayos de la luna te cubren el rostro, si ke es caprichosa la luna al contemplarte de esa manera….me pregunto cuando despertaras…es muy egoísta de mi parte el kerer ke despiertes, cuando no se ke reacción tomes al saber tu estado/ takao.

La mano del bicolor seguía tomando la mano del moreno, al recordar su riña se enojo consigo mismo, y luego se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente como si a un niño le kitaran su dulce favorito.

Kai: takao, despierta – dijo levantándose y besándolo-

Luego tomo su misma posición, el bicolor se encontraba recargando su cabeza en la cama del moreno, el bicolor sintió una presión en su mano lo cual lo hizo mirar al joven ke se encontraba en la cama, al verlo despierto lo beso y comenzó a llorar.

Kai: me da mucho gusto ke ayas despertado…no sabes lo preocupado ke me tenias.

Takao: por ke lloras – dijo con suavidad-

Kai: por ti –dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa-

Takao: no tienes por ke llorar por mí, yo ya estoy bien. No te preocupes mi kerido kai, me siento un poko cansado, y me duele mucho la cabeza…dime ke me ha pasado –sus palabras eran frágiles-

Kai: tuviste un accidente en tu auto / takao no sabes ke tan feliz me haces, verte despierto/ no tienes hambre amor.

Takao: si, poko.

Kai: boy a ver al doctor, para decirle ke has despertado….y a traer un poko de comida.

Takao: kai a mi no me gusta la comida de hospital –dijo con una sonrisa, y haciendo gestos de niño-

Kai: bueno te traeré otro tipo de comida, ahora descansa en un rato vuelvo.

Takao: no te tardes.

Kai salio de la habitación y le explico todo al doctor, kien fue en seguida a ver a su joven paciente, el bicolor se encontraba con sus amigos dándole la noticia mas feliz de su vida.

Kai: si max – le decía al ver el rostro de su amigo algo confundido- mi kerido takao ha despertado.

Max: ke noticia, iré a verlo pronto.

Ray: yo también kisiera verlo, pero no se como racionara al verme.

Kai: no te preocupes, seguro ke el se alegrara al verte. Solo un favor tengo ke pedirles, bueno lo acordamos hiro y yo….todos entraran a ver a takao pero no le dirán nada de su perdida ok.

Ray: no te preocupes por eso / yo me encargo de ke se entere/

Hiro llego al hospital, un doctor le dijo ke su hermano había despertado, hiro sintió una alegría, pero a la vez una gran tristeza al ya nunca ver a su hermano de pie como era de costumbre, cuando entro a la sala de espera tomo la mano de kai y se lo llevo a otro lado.

Por los pasillos se veía un joven molesto jalando a otro ke su mirada iba tomando frialdad, el bicolor se logro soltar.

Kai: ke es lo ke kieres – dijo molesto-

Hiro: ray…

Kai: ke kieres….kieres ke le llame o ke.

Hiro: kai, no tengo intenciones de iniciar una pelea contigo, te lo boy a decir a ti primero por ke eres su esposo….el accidente ke tubo takao, no fue accidente.

Kai: de ke me hablas –dijo confundido-

Hiro: te lo boy a explicar. Los pasajeros ke se encontraban en los dos carros murieron todos, yo investigue mucho y descubrí por una fuente ke los pasajeros ke iban en esos autos eran maquinas, cualquiera diría ke fue una catástrofe pero las maquinas estaban programadas para auto destruirse al momento del impacto, por esa razón solamente se encontró el cuerpo de takao, mira para ke todos pensáramos ke fue un accidente se regó en la escena del crimen partes humanas ke ya habían muerto mucho tiempo antes, pero un microchip fue encontrado.

Kai: KIEN SERIA CAPAZ DE LASTIMAR A MI TAKAO – lo decía con mucha rabia, los ojos del bicolor se tornaban de odio-

Hiro: la prensa ya esta enterada…..

Kai: pero…a takao no le gusta ke se sepan sus cosas.

Hiro: pero esto es muy importante, Hiwatari yo creo ke tiene mucho ke ver tu kerido ray.

Kai: ray…no puede ser el no es capaz de eso.

Hiro: pues yo lo creo, y asta ke no se demuestre lo contrario yo no permitiré ke se le vuelva acercar ray a mi hermano.

Kai: vamos hiro, ray ha estado trabajando conmigo.

Hiro: y con el has olvidado ke tienes a un esposo.

Kai: no –dijo molesto- tu bien sabes ke takao es lo mas importante para mi, y no kiero ke me involucres con ray – dijo a un mas molesto- tu sabes ke yo nunca tendría nada con ray, a demás ray tiene novio, se llama Eduardo es de argentina.

Hiro: y tu le creíste, ke ingenuo eres.

Kai: takao me pidió ke perdonara a ray.

Hiro: ya no kiero discutir de ese tema, por ke no mejor te pones a averiguar, para ver si podemos encontrar al culpable / no tiene caso…solo necesito algo para comprobar ke el culpable es ray…pero kien/

Kai: tienes razón por primara vez – se fue a otra parte con su teléfono en la mano-

En la habitación de takao se encontraba max y ray. El rubio se encontraba tomando la mano de takao y el chino solo se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

Max: no sabes ke incertidumbre…al saber ke estabas en coma.

Takao: ya no te angusties mas – decía muy suavemente- max ya siento mis brazos y otras cosas pero no siento mis piernas, por ke? – la pregunta ke hizo fue culpable ke max casi se ahogara-

Max: mmmm….debe ser por los calmantes.

Ray: no te preocupes.

Takao: gracias ray.

Max: takao me alegra ke ya estés despierto, pero mírate estas muy pálido…tienes ke reponerte.

Ray: kiero hablar a solas con takao.

Max: bien, en un momento te vengo a ver, si.

Mientras tanto, kai se encontraba en la salida del hospital haciendo llamadas, pero se sorprendió al ver a un pelirrojo con unas rosas rojas en las manos, el bicolor keria golpear a ese chico, ke fingió no verlo esto provoco mas la ira del bicolor ke lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteo.

Takao sentía un gran dolor en su corazón cuando max dejo la habitación, la mirada de ray era desafiante, takao se encontraba muy cansado ke no tenia ánimos de pelear.

Ray: debes estar feliz por despertar.

Takao: claro ke si, ray ke es lo ke kieres.

Ray: ke kai no te lo ha dicho.

Takao: decirme ke – dijo un poko dudoso-

Ray: era de esperarse – dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Takao: a ke te refieres – dijo con un poko de miedo, tenia miedo al escuchar la respuesta de ray-

Ray: mi kerido takao, me apena decírtelo…sabes algo ya se por ke kai no te lo dijo…te tiene lastima, mira mi kerido takao…me siento muy mal – con sarcasmo- por arruinar tu hermoso matrimonio, pero la verdad es ke kai al enterarse ke ya NUNCA podrás caminar se dio cuenta de ke no vales nada, y pues ayer pasamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, y sabes lo ke me dijo – se acerco mas a takao, asta kedar cerca de su rostro- te amo ray – lo dijo en susurro- takao espero ke no se acaba nuestra amistad, seamos francos, los dos sabemos ke kai no kiere a su lado a un paralítico, ya me tengo ke ir caminando.

Con eso se fue ray, dejando a un moreno muy sorprendido.

Takao: por ke, yo no soy un paralítico, kai tu me amas verdad – dijo llorando-

Takao se keria levantar pero no podía, sus piernas no lo ayudaban en nada, en tanto movimiento el moreno se cayo al suelo, los aparatos con los ke estaba conectado se le cayeron, el moreno se encontraba llorando, no podía pararse ni mover un poko las piernas, ya no keria seguir viviendo, tenia mucho miedo antes de ke ray se fue, tenia miedo al ke fuera verdad todo lo ke le dijo ray, y como fue verdad lo de su invalides, ya no keria estar ahí, el pensaba ke ray y su amado kai ya se encontraban lejos de el, takao solo apretó su puño, el moreno se encontraba muy angustiado ke nisikiera venían palabras a su boca, las lagrimas no paraban, y cada vez ke serraba los ojos veía la imagen de ray y kai besándose.

**El sufrimiento de mi kerido takao Continuara….**

**Su-chan: gomenasai, se ke me tarde un poko…**

**Kai: si un poko….yo diría años.**

**Su-chan: bueno ya no me regañes.**

**Kai: pues tu no digas tonterías.**

**Su-chan: yo no digo bakadas **

**Kai: a kien le aconsejo ke no digas estupideces…pero es como si le dijese a un ave ke no vuele.**

**Takao: kai, ya no te preocupes – dijo tomándolo de la mano-**

**Su-chan: bueno yo los dejo.**

**Su-chan: perdón por la demora, pero no encontraba inspiración, bueno espero ke les aya gustado….por favor dejen sus comentarios. Con mucho cariño para todo aquel ke lo lea.**

**El próximo capitulo se llamara "INCLINACION POR LA MUERTE"**


	9. Capitulo 9: Inclinación por la muerte

**Su-chan: hola.**

**Kai: mas te vale ke se encuentre bien takao.**

**Su-chan: mi kerido hiwatari.**

**Kai: no me digas kerido.**

**Su-chan: ke el niño ya se enojo.**

**Kai: a kien le llamas niño baka.**

**Su-chan: además de niño, malhumorado….ya no deberías ser tan grosero kon las personas, sabes las personas se entiende hablando.**

**Kai: pero a veces es muy difícil entender a las personas, no importa ke ya lleves años conociéndolas, nunca podrás entenderlas.**

**Su-chan: eso es cierto, pero si no ponemos algo de nuestra parte nunca podremos entendernos con nadie y mucho mas con nosotros mismos.**

**Kai: pueda ke tengas razón, pero si te esfuerzas demasiado por ke te comprendan perderás tus sentimientos.**

**Su-chan: es muy fácil darse por vencido y no enfrenar la realidad, no importa lo duro ke sea la situación nunca podremos escapar de nuestros temores.**

**Su-chan: espero ke les guste, dedicado a FANTASMA Y KAIRA.**

"**INCLINACION POR LA MUERTE"**

Takao se encontraba en el suelo llorando lleno de rabia, se sentía traicionado no era por que el neko le había dicho la verdad, le dolía ke su amado bicolor le mintiese de un forma tan cruel, pero como saber si el bicolor se encontraba aun en el hospital, el moreno apretó su mano y la alzo, tomo lo ke se encontraba en la cama tratando de ayudarse apoyar, pero no funciono solo consiguió caer una vez mas, un pelirrojo entro a la habitación con unas ramo de flores, y al ver ke el peliazul se encontraba en el suelo, soltó las flores y lo cargo pero este no paresia tener intenciones de verle al rostro al otro joven, el pelirrojo era muy fuerte ke lo levanto y lo recostó en la cama.

El pelirrojo no sabia ke decirle, pues no sabia nada de ke lo ke le había pasado, solo lo abrazo pues el moreno se encontraba muy alterado, derrepende el moreno se calmo un poco y alzo la mirada asta encontrarse con la del pelirrojo, por unos segundos ke para ellos parecían horas se kedaron solo viéndose el uno al otro, por la cara del moreno bailaban pequeñas gota de agua sala, el pelirrojo solo lo observaba inquietamente y lo abrazaba.

Tala: ke te pasa –en un tono triste-

El moreno no le contestaba y solo se aferraba al suéter del pelirrojo, era tan desesperante para el ojiazul ver a la persona ke mas kiere en el mundo en ese estado, y tan pálido.

Tala: ya estas bien –tratándolo de consolar- todo acabo –lo abrazaba mas hacia el- trata de calmarte mi pequeño taka-chan –su voz era suave-

El moreno no paresia calmarse, el pelirrojo nunca le había hablado de esa manera, con tanta dulzura y suavidad, el moreno se calmo y solo se dejo abrazar por los delicados brazos del pelirrojo, el moreno nuevamente alzo la mirada llena de lagrimas.

Tala: sea lo ke sea, puedes decirme –limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo- sabes ke yo nunca te abandonare.

Takao: tala –llorando- yo…ya no podré caminar, y entiendo a la perfección si ya no kieres ser mi amigo.

Tala: ke tonto eres –abrazándolo aun mas- yo nunca te dejare, yo te amo, cuando una persona ama a otra es capaz de soportarlo todo.

Sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo beso al moreno, el moreno no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir, cuando sus labios se separaron el moreno comenzó a llorar, y el pelirrojo a consolarlo.

Takao: lo siento –sus palabras eran frágiles- yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, yo te quiero y mucho, pero como amigo.

Tala: comprendo, no te preocupes yo siempre cuidare de ti – dándole su mejor sonrisa-

Takao: dime algo tala –las palabras del moreno parecían quebrarse por el pequeño viento- kai se encuentra aun en el hospital, me dijo ray ke el ya no me kiere por ke soy un paralítico, tala tengo miedo de ke sea verdad.

Tala: yo no le evisto. Pero no te preocupes –dijo con suavidad-

Takao: KE NO ME PREOCUPE…..MALDICION SON UN MALDITO PARALITICO DE MIERDA, KAI SE FUE Y ESO NO VA A CAMBIAR –llorando-

Tala: takao, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así, kai solo te hace daño, una vez me contaste ke te pego muy duro asta dejarte inconsciente, y ke el te argumento después ke no soportaba tu trabajo.

El moreno solo lo miraba algo confuso, y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos tratando de comprender cada palabra ke le había dicho el pelirrojo, pero todos sus pensamientos eran un torbellino con tantas dudas, y mentiras. Ya no sabia en ke confiar, se sentía solo ( como uno de esos dias ke lloras por todo, sintiendo temor por la gente, y sientes ke nadie se encuentra a tu lado…solo eres tu contra la realidad)

Takao: tala – un poco cortante- vete kiero estar solo.

Tala: no es muy conveniente ke te quedes solo – preocupado-

Takao: a ti ke mas te da, LARGATE KIERO ESTAR SOLO –muy molesto-

El pelirrojo no keria dejar al peliazul solo, pero de todos modos acepto a la petición del moreno, el pelirrojo salio de la habitación, y se recargo en la puerta, un ligero pensamiento rozo por su cabeza, el cual fue "hace unos momentos vi a hiwatari en la salida, quizás…lo estaría abandonando" el pelirrojo cerro sus puños.

En la habitación se encontraba el moreno llorando, el se keria levantar pero no podía, desde su ventana se veía la ciudad, donde se encontraban varias personas andantes bajo la luz de la luna y una ke otra lámpara, veía como un par de niños jugaban con un balón, como los enamorados caminaban de la mano, el peliazul le dolía mucho lo ke le había pasado, ya nisikiera controlaba su cuerpo, era doloroso ver a todas las personas sonrientes.

Takao: YA ESTARAS CONTENTO HIWATARI…TUS SUEÑOS SE HAN HECHO REALIDAD.

Se oyó un grito desesperado por parte del peliazul, sentía ke todo el mundo se encontraba en su contra, nadie comprendía su situación, como era posible ke un ser tan kerido para todos y casi perfecto kedara lisiado para toda su vida, sin hacer lo ke le gusta y depender de todos.

Para el joven ya nada paresia tener importancia, solo era una persona, el peliazul ya no se consideraba una persona, sus pensamientos lo regresaron su infancia cuando tenia apenas tres años de edad, era un día lluvioso y se encontraba con su madre discutiendo el por ke de ser una madre tan idiota, la señora kinomiya solo grito eres un moustro y se fue de la casa por unos dias.

Era así como se sentía, ahora comprendía las palabras de su madre a la ke nunca llego a odiar, y tenia una esperanza ke ella lo lograra a kerer pero sus esperanzas kedaron hechas añicos por su muerte, el moreno solo podía llorar, sentía un gran vació en su interior, como si ya no tuviese vida y solo fuera un ser ke solo se encontraba ahí por crear lastima.

El moreno se encontraba en un estado muy mal, el peliazul miro los aparatos ke se encontraban conectados a su cuerpo, y sentía asco por su persona, el joven poko a poko se fue kitando cada uno de los aparatos ke se encontraban en sus brazos, su vista se encontraba en el techo.

En el otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el pelirrojo, el ojiazul se percato de la presencia del bicolor el cual se iba acercando cada vez mas, cuando el bicolor se encontraba frente a frente con tala, el pelirrojo le negó la entrada y lo tomo de su camisa, pero vio en sus ojos ke sentía un gran dolor.

Tala: kieres hacerte el inocente – soltándolo-

Kai: ke kieres, déjame ver a mi esposo….

El bicolor empujo al pelirrojo y paso a la habitación de takao, el moreno se encontraba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos ke no se dio cuenta de ke el bicolor se encontraba en la misma habitación, el moreno sintió un leve calor en su mano, el bicolor había puesto su mano en la de takao, el peliazul solo vio al bicolor de reojo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

El bicolor se sentó en la cama, por unos cuantos minutos había silencio total.

Kai: mañana, podrás volver a casa.

Takao: vete….ya lograste lo ke tanto te habías propuesto…ahora vete –con rabia en cada una de sus palabras-

Kai: ke te pasa amor –confuso-

Takao: ya no puedo caminar, y nadie volverá a fijarse en mi, no era lo ke kerias – dijo en un tono frió-

Kai: takao, yo te amo, yo nunca hubiera kerido ke estuvieses en esa situación –triste-

Takao: POR KE NO VAS CON RAY –llorando-

Kai: dime kien te lo ha dicho – apunto de llorar-

Takao: ke mas da, por ke no te largas.

Kai: ray y yo solo somos amigos y tu mas ke nadie sabe ke no tendría nada con ray.

Takao: ya deja de fingir, acepta ke solo te doy lastima como se la doy a todos…YA VETE –llorando mas desesperadamente-

Kai: no kiero –llorando-

Takao: hiwatari….ya me has hecho mucho daño, es mejor ke te vallas con la persona ke mas amas.

Kai: la persona ke mas amo se encuentra en esta habitación, en esta cama, por favor takao yo te amo, te dijo ray lo de tu estado.

Takao: kien crees más. Vete…KE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE KE YA NO PUEDO MAS.

Kai: no permito ke hables de ese modo, puedes decirme todo lo ke tu kieras a mi, pero tu no te puedes dar por vencido – acercándose mas, y besándolo- es cierto ke es mi culpa lo ke te paso, pero no kiero estar lejos de ti –llorando con desesperación-

Takao: no creo ke a kai hiwatari le guste a su lado un maldito paralítico, como lo dijo ray el se vera mejor con un ser grandioso como lo es el gran kon.

Kai: ke has dicho ángel mió, takao te amo, como puedes dudar de nuestro amor, dime ke me amas como lo decías todos los dias. Si es necesario ke me arrodille ante ti para ke me perdones lo hago con todo gusto.

El bicolor se arrodillo frente a la cama del moreno, el moreno solo movió su mano del bicolor, eso provoco ke el bicolor se levantase.

Takao: yo te amo…..kai y no kiero ke me dejes solo – llorando-

Kai: nunca te dejare solo – abrazando a takao-

Takao: tenia miedo de ke las palabras de ray fuesen verdad, y encontrarme solo…kai tengo miedo de todo.

El bicolor solo lo abrazo y le dijo todo esta bien, por primera vez el bicolor se encontraba cantándole a su ángel una canción de cuna para ke se durmiera, pero su voz no era muy clara puesto ke se encontraba llorando, el bicolor tenia abrazado a su ángel.

Takao se quedo dormido, el bicolor solo keria estar con el pero su irá se lo impedía, pero lo mas importante para el era como se encontraba takao, cuando se dio cuenta de ke hiro había entrado en la habitación le pidió ke se kedara con takao mientras el iba a arreglar unos asuntos.

El bicolor salio corriendo de la habitación, asta encontrar a un neko ke se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la sala de espera, el bicolor lo tomo de los hombros y lo paro, su mirada era de odio.

Kai: como te atreviste a decirle todo a takao – empujándolo a la pared-

Ray: se tenia ke enterar algún día –sonriente-

Kai: eres un idiota – dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro- no kiero ke te acerques mas a mi takao, LARGATE.

Ray: luego hablamos….

El neko se fue dejando a todos sus amigos ke se encontraban también en la sala de espera con muchas incógnitas por lo sucedido.

Bryan se acerco al bicolor y trato de calmarlo, el bicolor no dijo nada y se fue al lado, de takao.

El bicolor paso la noche en una silla junto a su amado, el sol iluminaba todo, después de unas horas el moreno ya se encontraba en la mansión hiwatari, kai había organizado una fiesta para su ángel, en la puerta principal se encontraba un letrero ke decía bienvenido a casa takao, takao se encontraba en el jardín en una silla de ruedas, sus piernas eran cubiertas con una manta.

Todos los equipos de beyblade se encontraban en la mansión, el moreno se encontraba viendo las flores ke mas le gustaban por todo el jardín, el mayor de los kinomiyas se encontraba a su lado.

Hiro: ke te pasa hermano.

Takao: no es nada.

Hiro: dime ke es lo ke te pasa.

Takao: hiro crees ke ya me sienta bien, después de un tiempo

Hiro: claro ke si, takao trata de sonreír por favor.

Takao: no puedo. Me alegra verlos a todos.

Julia: hola takao –sentándose en el suelo y tomando la mano de takao- me da mucho gusto verte, me tenias muy preocupada. Si ke tienes suerte de vivir con kai. – tratando de ke el moreno sonriera-

Takao: también extrañe mucho a mi mejor amiga.

Julia: yo te extrañe mas – se levanto y lo abrazo por un largo rato, y luego se volvió a sentar- keni y hiromi se encuentran en esta fiesta también, sabes hace años ke no los veía y me sorprendió ver a la pequeña katsumi con ellos, ella es su hija.

Takao: me da mucho gusto ke se encuentren bien, ya tengo una sobrina.

Julia: si, takao. Toda la mansión se encuentra adornada por las flores ke tanto te gustan.

Hiro: bueno yo mejor me boy – lléndose-

Takao: si, son mis favoritas, se ven hermosas. Y tu ke me dices cuando piensas darme una sobrina – sonrió levemente- ya se tardaron tu y gartlan

Julia: no digas eso – la cara de la joven se encontraba colorada-

El cielo era cubierto por miles de estrellas, el peliazul se encontraba en una habitación donde observaba a todos kienes se iban.

Mientras tanto bryan y los demás rusos menos tala, se encontraban con el.

Bryan: no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Kai: no estoy seguro….bryan no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de llorar, de estar en el suelo.

Bryan: si sientes eso, pues llora, grita. Saca todo lo ke tienes a dentro desahógate, tu no eres de las personas ke lloran por cualquier cosa – con su tono frió clásico- tu eres de las personas ke siempre ven al frente, en cualquier situación, pero ahora es diferente por ke amas mucho a ese peliazul.

Kai: no puedo llorar….y dejar ke takao me vea.

Bryan abrazo a kai, el bicolor no entendía el por que, pero tenia ke sacar todo lo ke sentía, el bicolor empezó a llorar, el ojilavanda sintió como se le mojaba un poko la espalda pero se sintió bien.

Bryan: así, nadie podrá verte llorar – susurrándole al oído-

Kai: gracias - de igual forma- bryan dime por ke el destino es tan cruel, por ke dios nunca existió en mi vida….dímelo.

Bryan: kai…ahí esperanzas – el bicolor se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo, pero no termino el abrazo- por lo menos el no te lo kito. Y tines ke protegerlo de todos, por ke te necesita y mucho, y tines ke ser fuerte para el, no estoy seguro si ahiga un dios, pero si lo hubiera, tu solo puedes ayudar a tu amado, y tratar de darles esperanzas.

En una habitación se encontraba takao llorando, el joven se acerco a un cajón donde saco una navaja con mucho filo.

Takao/ mi kerido bicolor, estarás bien, madre espero muy pronto verte y hablarte un día con la verdad, solo espero ke esto acabe pronto….hace mucho tiempo ke desee estar con mi madre, en sus brazos, no te preocupes yo iré contigo para siempre, y ya nadie podr separarnos, kiero decirte ke nunca me importaron tus palabras y ke es imposible odiar a una madre….kai te amo mucho y por eso no soporto la idea de ke estés conmigo/

El moreno se encontraba pensando ke no se dio cuenta de ke desde varios metros a tras se encontraba una chica de cabellos largos observándolo, el moreno se enterró la navaja en unas de sus muñecas, lajoven corrió asta llegar a el, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano para ke soltara esa navaja, hiro al darse cuenta de ke todo lo ke pasaba fue también con su hermano.

Entre los tres se encontraba un gran silencio, julia le dio un fuerte golpe a takao en el rostro, la joven se encontraba llorando.

Julia: eres un puedes pensar en irte así, como así y dejarnos a todos.

El moreno solo trataba de ver hacia el techo.

Hiro: por ke takao….vamos….no puedes tomar el camino fácil.

Julia: iré por una venda – sale de la habitación-

Hiro: ke es lo ke te pasa, por ke nos kieres dejar, eres un egoísta ke no piensa en los demás solo en si mismo.

Takao: YO NO PODRE AGUANTAR ESTAR ASI, KE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE KE ESTOY CANSADO…KIERO DESCASAR…..YA NO KIERO VOLVER A DESPERTAR JAMAS . SI SOY MUY EGOISTA PERO YO YA DI TODO LO KE PODIA DAR. YA ME CANSE DE VERLOS A TODOS TAN FELICES…ESTOY CANSADO DE VIVIR….HIRO YADEJAME POR FAVOR –llorando- LA PREGUNTA SERA SI PODRE AGUANTAR Y LA RESPUESTA ES NO. POR FAVOR DEJAMEN. YA NO KIERO, NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO KE ES PENSAR EN TU PROPIA MUERTE, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO KE ES YA NO KERER ESTAR AKI.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Su-chan: espero ke dejen sus comentarios por favor… espero ke aya sido de su agrado.**

**Próximo capitulo: "esperanza"**

**POR SIEMPRE CON KAI-SAMA Y TAKA-CHAN.**


End file.
